Rise of Cosmos
by Mr Foxer
Summary: A boy down on his luck gains strange powers, he is a dimension traveller, Where did these powers come from? while testing his powers he ends up in the KFP dimension and is stranded there until his spirits energy recharges, But when he arrives and lands head first on a cannon, Will he be able to team with Jade palace masters and their 8 recruits to find the cannon maker. Completed:D
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, Hi there I'm Mr Foxer, and this is my first ever you enjoy**

 **Secondly this fanfic is inspired by Lady shadow 92's fanfic "Amulet of Dimensions" It got me thinking what if there was a dimension where KFP is reality? so Ta-Da here you go :)**

 **Some Places in this are real while others are not, Oxford locations are from my childhood when I lived in oxford 3 years ago so don't go stalking trying to find me there LOL**

 **I don't own KFP**

 **Also there is no KFP till chapter 5 sorry :(**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Average school day**

It was an average English morning, plenty of sun but cold enough to freeze you solid, in the city of Oxford, a large town famous for it's universities. But unbeknown to the people of oxford a Meteor was on a collision course with the town.

It was around 7am when Miss Elliot's started her rounds down the 2 corridors where the children slept, she knocked on the children's rooms to wake them up, each door was old and broken, and the corridors were hardly any better, the building was an old building and was hardly being kept together, this building was The Oxford Orphanage or as everyone knew it as TOO.

The very last door on the boys side, was the room of the longest standing resident of the orphanage Kian (key-un) he had arrived when he was 4 because of a car accident that killed his mum and little 2 year old brother, he had been at TOO for 11 years now, He is a Caucasian 15 year old with hair so brown it look's black and eyes of black and white. his white eye is because during the crash glass had damaged the eye so he was half blind, but the black eye, he was one of a kind, the only person known to have black eyes. He was Handsome in a rugged way and he wore black wide frame glasses.

Miss Elliot knocked on his door and woke him up "Kian wake up darling" she said in her caring loving tone, she loved every kid that passed through here as her own blood child. "Hummm... Oh 5 more minutes Jane" Kian groaned in a soggy sleepy tone, "now young man I need to help the other boys while I wake up the girls"

Reluctantly he got out of bed and looked round his room, it was small in a cosy way, he had a high rise bed (basically double decker bed with wardrobe and desk underneath instead of 2 beds) and a small 22" inch TV with an old Xbox 360 and Sky TV Box. he had his own bathroom and toilet connected to his room as his room was at the end of the corridor. he jumped out his bed and went into his shower grabbing his toiletries along the way, he came out and got dressed in his school uniform, a standard oxford academy uniform black trousers, white shirt and black blazer with black school shoes and a black tie.

He opened his door and found himself bumping into a little 6 year old called James, "Hey little man what's up" He said in his friendliest tone possible for a tired teenager, "Kian I want my mummy"  
Kian couldn't think of what to say to the little guy for you see James had only arrived at TOO three days earlier after his mum was killed after a small propeller plane crashed on the bypass (British version of highway) and ended up taking a few cars with it in a large explosion, James had been at his Gran's when it happened and no one had told him his mum wasn't coming back.

"well.. uh.. you see-" "Your mummy's still on her trip James, she'll be back soon mate" cut in a girl who had walked up after hearing what James said.  
"Now remember when mummy has finished her trip she'll come back to see you and stay with you" "now why don't you go find Mr Andy and play with him okay"  
James responded wiping tears from his eyes as he sobbed "O-*SOB*Okay"

James walked off and Kian turned to the girl "Thanks Nicole I thought I'd have to tell him, I bloody blanked out on what to say to him"  
"That's kay Besides now you owe me a favour" Kian muttered to himself "Here we go again"

Nicole was the same age as Kian but she had arrived at TOO when she was 9 after her dad went to prison and her mum committed suicide. She was the same height as Kian and the same skin tone, she had rich strawberry red hair and was beautiful as they come, after she had arrived at TOO she spoke to no one until her first day at the local school when some 11 year old boy's were picking on her for being a TOO kid (the name kids call the kids who live at TOO) she had then ran off crying and bumped into Kian, the boy's followed her but found her with Kian, Kian ended up beating up 2 boy's and scaring one to peeing himself that day, since then they were like brother and sister.

As Nicole was starting to walk away Kian asked "Wait who in the hell is Mr Andy by the way?!" oh right you passed out before he arrived, he's the new assistant to Miss Elliot's he's gonna be here for a couple months then he'll be moving back to London to work at some orphanage there" Nicole responded in a couldn't give a damn tone while looking at her pink nail's.  
"Ah kay but shouldn't you be getting ready for school Nicole?"  
"I am ready I'm wearing my blazers underneath my coat" He looked at her coat it was a dark pink and had a fluffy fur hood  
"Okay well let's go say our good-byes and walk to our graves"  
"Why are you always so over dramatic about school? you act like it's hell on earth"  
"well it is for me, I'm not some cute red head who's smart as the robo voice wheelchair guy"  
"Oh I'm cute am I? well thank you and do you mean Stephen Hawking?"  
"Yeah him"  
The two then gathered the other's who went to their school as well, all of which were younger than them, they then said there farewells to Miss Elliot's started their walk to The Oxford Academy

* * *

As the group of 7 kid's arrived at the school after a murderous 10 minute walk they were as always greeted by the school security who had to walk them in because of the number of... incidents... that happen with them, the three year 7's and the year 8 and 9 kids split up to go find there few friends, leaving Kian and Nicole alone in the Year 11 break out area (Little area for that year only to hang out in-between lessons) there was a history test that day and the two were testing each other when...

Kian: "What happened in 1649?"  
Nicole: "Uhhhh... i know this it's... uh... Charles the second lost his head?"  
Kian: "Charles the FIRST Nicole"

Just then two bullies walked up, one was a beefy guy who was rugby team captain the other was the smartest guy in the year both favoured Kian as their target  
The beefy one was called John the other Lewis.  
John shoved Kian from behind causing him to fall onto Nicole's lap  
"Ey Kian what you doing to that girl ey, Ey Nicole why don't you come with me as this pervert just lunged for you"  
Lewis then stated "Yes as this vile person just took a swipe at your unmentionables"  
Kian stood up and was about to take a punch at the two when Nicole grabbed his hand and whispered "Don't it's what they want as always"

Kian then sorted out his blazer and turned his back on the two bullies  
"Ey lewis i think we upset the little TOOy boi"

"well he is a TOO kid and what a vile race they are and also very emotional it seems.. I know why don't we call his mummy and daddy to make him better, OH RIGHT you don't have any Hahahaha"

The two just burst out laughing not noticing Nicole and Kian walk away

* * *

 **So there is chapter one i plan on making either a very long story like 40 chapters or multiple parts let me know what you want. Any and all reviews are good and don't be shy to speak your mind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2 here we go. Started right away after done with chapter one... Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 2: Meteor's** **and hospital's not so average**

"AAHAHAAAH" Kian screamed in pain

"Told you not to punch that part it's the hardest part remember" Nicole snickered trying to keep in her laughs as she watch Kian cradle his hand in pain

"Okay don't tell me so besides I had to punch something cause of those two jerks. I hate the way that creep john hits on you while his mate Lewis insults me by using mind tricks and shit"

The two friends were sat at the bottom of the filed near "the tree" luckily it was just the right time of year for the apple's on the tree's to be eaten.  
There was no way to see in here from the outside for you would have to crouch through a hole in the bushes to get to the clearing where the tree was.

But as the two were chatting and punching tree's multiple fire trucks and military vehicles drove into the school parking lot, men in hazmat suits and black suits walked into the school reception, Miss Winterbourne the front receptionist was shocked as these soldiers and firefighters rushed through

A man who looked to be in his 60's walked up to Miss Winterbourne and said "General Kain of Her Majesty's Space research and travel division we need the school evacuated immediately"

Miss Winterbourne a little old lady with a heart of gold said "But it'll take a few minutes" General K merely said "is that the school tanoy system" pointing at a microphone on her desk "yes why do you ask?" General K then grabbed the mic and turned it on and said "Attention students and staff of the oxford academy the school is being evacuated as of immediately, no one is to be left behind come to the front of the school and wait in the car park thank you" He put the mic down and said "Okay men move out we need to wait for impact T-minus 30 minutes max, 5 at least. GO GO GO"

 **BACK TO KIAN AND NICOLE**

"I swear the school speakers were going off" Nicole muttered to herself

"huh?" Kian said confused

"OH.. I said I swear the school speakers went off"

"well we better get up there to see just incase also there's only 5 minutes of break left anyway"

 **BOOM** (as in sound barrier broke kinda boom)

"AH MY FUCKING EARS" Kian shouted

"What the hell was that?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Nicole shouted confused and shocked

"well let's get out of here"

The two then proceeded to climb through the bushes and walk towards the main building but as they were they noticed a lot of people in weird costumes sat near the edge of the field with lots of tech

"Who are they?" Nicole asked

"uh... I don't know but those are hazmat suits there wearing"

"wait hazmat like the stuff that keeps you safe from radiation?!"

"yeah and what's with all that tec... oh shit they spotted us"

two guys in a green and a yellow hazmat suit started running towards them waving there hands like crazy

"What's wrong with them?" Nicole asked in a slightly scared tone "again I don't know Nicole"

"wait is he pointing up?" Kian said slightly confused

"yeah he is I think"

Kian looked up and saw a flaming ball heading there way "OH SHIT RUN, LEG IT, CHEESE IT"

He grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her along "Kian what are you doing" she shouted terrified and confused

"Just fuckin' look up" Sure enough she did and she didn't like what she saw but as she turned back to run she tripped and fell hitting her head on a rock in the ground knocking her unconscious

"NICOLE" Kian screamed he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and just ran with her body dangling over his shoulder  
he knew he wasn't gonna make it like this, he'd seen meteor strikes on youtube and he saw where this meteor was gonna land so he made a final decision, he saw the metal container where they kept the sports equipment, he threw Nicole behind it just as the meteor struck causing a huge wall of fire to hit him within a few miliseconds... atleast he saw Nicole was safe from most harm... the last thing he saw was Nicole unconscious next to the sport's coGtainer...

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

A crying Nicole was slumped over the body of Kian... he was alive and in a coma but no one knew how, there were tons of reports from soldiers saying he was engulfed in the fire wall yet there wasn't a scratch on him, The General had told Nicole what Kian did when she woke up. she had since then refused to leave Kian's side

Her eye's were bloodshot her hair was a mess so were her clothes. She had fallen into the pit of depression at losing her friend

The General was talking to the head doctor who was working on Kian, because of the nature of the accident he was being treated at a specialist military hospital.  
"Now that you've completed all your test what can you tell me" The doctor was an Indian native and one of the renowned doctors and scientist when it came to his work "well General he has not taken a single wound and every time we try to stick a needle in him to take his blood all our needles snap like tooth pick but we do know he absorbed a lot of Kilo radiation" he said in his thick Indian accent "but doctor there are only three types of radiation Alpha Bravo and Gamma so what is Kilo"  
"well we detected radiation energy on him and lots of it but it didn't match any known type and it's wavelength is huge far greater than Gamma so we decided to make it a new type and we named it Kilo as K is the first letter of the boy's name and we found it on him"

* * *

"Please Kian wake up" "I miss you big bro" Nicole was crying waterfalls begging for her big bro back when she heard "uh... where the f-" "YOUR AWAKE THANK YOU THANK YOU OH MY GOD" Nicole jumped up and hugged the living daylights out of him (British phrase) "Can't..uh BREATH Nicole" "oh sorry" She said blcuhing and wiping tears. She then Shouted "DOCTOR DOCTOR HE'S AWAKE" soon enough The doctor and General ran in.

* * *

 **So what do you think of chapter 2 hey and why was his skin snapping metal needles, what was going on in his head Humm? also Review as honest as you can all criticism appreciated... Till chapter 3 my friends :) Mr Foxer Signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 solid hours of work on this story... I'm capoot and tired... yeesh**

 **Anyway chapter 3 here we GO**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Inside Kian's head**

"So Kian how do you feel?" Asked the Doctor in his thick Indian accent "Uh... fine is there a reason I shouldn't be?" he looks so confused, it's as if he doesn't remember  
Nicole thought to herself, she then blurted out "do you remember anything that happened?" Kian just gave a look like re you stupid then said "huh?!"  
"do you remember saving me after that meteor thingy crashed into the school field"

Kian's face just dropped his eyes widened and he saw so many things flash before his eyes... "I Remember" he whispered  
The general who was sat nearby said in his kind but demanding voice "Speak up lad"  
"I remember everything... but then that means it wasn't a dream" "What wasn't a dream?" asked Nicole curious yet scared for her friend

he then stood up much to the protest of the doctor "doc I feel fine I just want to go home for now"

but the whole time he was recalling what had happened while he was in his coma...

* * *

 ** _In his mind 13 days ago_**

 _Kian awoke to the worst headache he had ever had, he looked round all he could see was red mist "what in the-" "greetings Being" a loud booming voice interrupted, Kian whipped round to see a very large ball of blue light which was really out of place in this red mist. "what are you?! where am I?!" Kian shouted scared out his wits with a few voice cracks from fear "your question's will be answered soon enough but first you must answer mine... are you the being of Earth known as Kian and are you willing to defend the weak and are you able to wield great power while remaining pure of heart" the voice of this lamp is really giving me a headache...AGAIN Kian thought_

 _"Yes I am Kian and yes I will defend the weak but what do you mean by the last question?"_

 _"I am able to give you three great powers in which you will be able to use to defend those in need but power can corrupt even the purest of hearts so will you be able to remain pure while wielding such power is what I ask you"_

 _"Uh... maybe... I don't know this is a lot to take in" "and wait... what was with the meteor and stuff?!"_

 _"that is all that remains of the center realm and I was the last of it's inhabitants... that "meteor as you call it is my last piece of home and also my escape from death"_

 _"okay... sorry for your loss but what is the center realm?"_

 _"I can not tell you till you have answered all my question's"_

 _"But I did didn't I?"_

 _"no one remains... are you willing to surpass death and live forever through eternity or do you wish to be normal and die in due time"_

 _A way to pass death... Immortality, ME an immortal but what if everyone dies, does that leave me alone forever. Kian was giving this serious thought he didn't know whether he should be able to skip death and what consequences it will bring_

 _"yes... I am willing to be immortal"_

 _The next 12 days seemed like mere hours to him as he was taught about the center realm and Alpha and Omega Dimensions and how his powers and skills will be greatly improved..._

 _"So Kian what can you tell me about Alpha and Omega dimensions"_

 _"uh... Alpha dimensions are the originals and Omega's are the dimension's that are created after certain factors happen in an Alpha dimension"_

 _"Now young Kian this whole time you have probably been wondering where we are... we are inside the meteor as you call it, a fragment of the center realm now I reveal to you your second power... the ability to travel through different dimensions"_

 _"Now Kian using what I have told you about the dimensions to work a way out to get home to your own dimension... I will always be with you in your mind assisting you wherever I can but now you must figure this out by yourself..." At that moment the Large blue ball of light faded and disappeared_

 _"Uhmmm... think think think... uh I know Take me to the Alpha Earth dimension"_

 _"No that is not it"_

 _"wait I thought you were gone?"_

 _"I am always with you in your mind remember"_

 _"Uhmm..." Kian starts to see images flash before his eyes of his home... and others he does not recognise"_

 _"Kian reach out to the dimension you call home, find it"_

 _Kian does this and then... he woke up_

* * *

 **so that's what a teens mind is like when there in a coma... who knew, personally I was expecting more strip clubs and bars**

 **oh well hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow at sometime thanks for reading don't forget to review and all criticism is good**

 **Sorry it's so short but I'm British and it's 23:57 pm here so yah Goodnight**

 **Mr Foxer signing off PEACE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my eyes and oh ma lord I'm tired but yeesh... THE STROY MUST GO ON**

 **anyway chapter 4 here we go RnR peoples :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 testing powers and story time**

The doctor who Kian had found out was called ca'sheed let Kian return to the orphanage after 3 days of observation. once back he caught up with every piece of gossip and news that had happened while he was out, But Nicole had been acting strange since He woke up/  
Nicole: "Kian I need to talk to you for a minute"

"Uh sure Nicole"

"what happened while you were out"

"Nothing I was just... like.. asleep"

"that is so much BS and you know it... Kian I know you better than anyone in the world and I can read you like a bloody book now what's wrong"

"Nothing I swear"

"You owe me 7 favour's still, I'll forget them if you tell me"

"actually only 6 favours"

"KIAN"

"Okay damn woman" So he slowly began to tell her of what had happened while he was in his coma, how he was now immortal and had the ability travel dimensions  
and how the meteor was actually some fragment of the center realm

"Wait you said three powers... you only have two Immortality and dimension travelling... unless your meant to figure it out yourself?

"that's probably it... Wait why don't we test it incase I went crazy while I was out"

"that's got to be the dumbest idea ever but we might aswell, so what we going to do to test it?"

"uh... Your gonna stab my hand with a kitchen knife"

"WHAT" Nicole shouted shocked, she couldn't believe what he just said

"come on let's try it out" Kian said casually as he walked to the kitchen while Nicole stood their dumbstruck Kian was actually going through with this, "Well this will be fun" she muttered to herself

"Okay Nicole use this knife" he handed her a small 4 inch chopping knife

"I-I'm not sure I c-can do this Kian" she stuttered out

"Come on we gotta try" "on the count of three Nicole"

"O-okay" she said still dumbstruck at Kian, she was thinking to herself "OH GOD... he must of hit his head in the meteor crash he's gone crazy damn""

"3" Kian said watching the knife closely

"2-2" Nicole stuttered out

"1" Nicole slammed the knife down on his hand but the knife bent and snapped as it hit Kian's skin

"HAHAHA I knew I wasn't crazy"

"wait you doubted yourself and YOU STILL let me stab you"

"uh... yesssss" he said slightly afraid Nicole would do something

* * *

After this all happened Nicole lead Kian to his room and gave him a 30 minute lecture on how stupid it was of him to actually talk her into that.

"technically I didn't talk you into anything"

"BUT STILL KIAN"

"why don't we move on now and try out my dimension travelling now"

"Fine but if you don't come back in an hour then I'm calling the General on you"

"oh god please don't... pretty please" Kian was basically begging her to not call the General as the General would most probably order him to go to other dimensions to steal weapons or they would use him as a guinea pig for something weird and unnatural

"well here I go" he closed his eyes and waited until he heard a familiar voice "if you want to travel the dimensions all you have to do is ask in your mind" A loud booming voice said sarcastically, "Well of course your still here well I want to travel some dimensions" Kian thought/said to the being in his mind.

The images soon returned to him he saw so many of them he could hardly register them. "uh... I really need to name you uh... can you show me the alpha dimensions only please" "of course and my name is *Series of Clicks and Whistles*" "yeah I can't say that how does... Andy sound to you?" "fine I am now Andy"

The amount of images he saw in his mind soon reduced to just 10 images "are there only 10 alpha dimensions?" Kian thought confused "Yes but each has around one million omegas behind it" "well damn Andy... that one look's interesting" Kian focused on one that showed people flying and tall white towers everywhere

"that dimension is where creatures not unlike humans have the powers to control elements fire, earth, air, water, metal and electricity."

"well Andy take me there"

 **Nicole's POV**

Kian started to fade and his body soon disappeared but a small ball of gold light floated where he once was

Nicole ended up fainting when she saw this...]

 **Back to Kian's POV**

"WHATTTT THEEEE HELLL ISSSS GOINGGG ONNNN" Kian was in a gold vortex and spinning and turning and flipping as he flew down the vortex  
the vortex dissipated and he found himself falling towards the ground screaming like crazy... In a manly way... "AAAAHHAHHHHH" Kian crashed into the ground and rolled one hundred meters into a wall leaving a trench behind him.

"Ah my head" Kian was rubbing his head "Andy I thought you said I was invincible" "Kian you are but you can still get headaches, migraines and concussion's but you can just walk it off"

Kian looked up and saw a large crowd of people gathered round him... there were six types of clothes he saw Red robes, Black vest and pants, White jumpsuits, Blue jumpsuits, black robes with metal wrist bands and neck bands and finally yellow jumpsuits with thunder bolt symbol's on their right shoulder...

"What the...-" "Everyone clear off. Who are you what business do you have here" said a monster of a man he was 7 foot and dressed in black robes, his face was hidden behind a metal mask which resembled a skull, he had metal pieces floating around him and his voice was like rusty iron... not nice in other words

"Oh... uh hi I'm... a tourist from somewhere far away but I had a little accident" he signalled the trench behind him

"Not good enough your under arrest" the metal pieces floating around him suddenly shot at Kian but Kian dodged but was met by the Monster guy who grabbed him by the throat...

"Uh oh... this is like that scene in that old kung fu panda movie... Andy get me out of here we over stayed our welcome"

"Where to Kian" "anywhere but here"

Kian's body started to fade and he soon disappeared from monster guy's hand

 **Kian's POV**

"AAAAHHHH NOT THE VORTEX AGAIN"

"Andy are there any pit stops please"

"Yes Kian holding vortex now"

"okay I need some gear and weapons incase something like that happens again"

"of course now I must ask you what you what is your favourite animal of earth"

"okayyy... weird but Foxes why?"

"hold still" suddenly the vortex reappeared and instead of the normal long tunnel it surrounded him and when it disappeared, Kian found himself wearing Gold armour and two katana's in sheath strapped to his waist, one on either side... "whoa Andy... have I ever told you how much I love you" "no you have not also you should see your helmet"

Kian removed his helmet and found himself staring at a golden fox face with two golden ears mounted on it there were eye slits of course but other than the gold and eye slits its looked like a real Fox face.

"So why did it need to be an animal?" "it'd better fit the next dimension also I should tell you I have exceeded my power... so you will stuck in this dimesion for 32 days 7 hours 13 minutes and 33 seconds in your time until I will have the strength to take you home"

"WAIT WHAT" "Andy just turn us round"

"I'm sorry I cant we have already entered the vortex to this dimension and because of that armour, which I used to much energy on I simply can't "turn round" "Well let's go... hey andy which dimension are we going to anyway?" "the dimension of your last thought in the one we came from"

* * *

 **Well hello everyone, how you doing... what did he mean by The dimension of his last thought hey...**

 **Don't forget to review people's, all criticism is good**

 **Chapter 5 will be up tonight or tomorrow morning by GBT** **Love you all thanks for reading**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta-da... Hi all here's chapter 5 and sorry if some of you have read the first four chapters and are like... WTF DUDE**

 **Well anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Cartoons and the third power**

The vortex once again started and Kian was thrust through flipping and turning again

"Can't this thing let me get somewhere smoothly" Kian shouted as he felt his stomach start to ache

"sorry Kian but it may help if you find your own center of gravity and use it to balance" Andy said in his normal loud booming voice

"Gravity... there's gravity In here?!"

"Yes but for now... prepare for landing"

"Oh no" Kian said wincing at the memory of his last vortex exit, The vortex disappeared and once again found himself plummeting to the ground, he steadied himself... well tried to... and plummeted to a village where he could see something happening in the streets below

* * *

 **PO's POV**

"Temutai come on just surrender already or do you have to feel the THUNDA again" Said Po a giant panda who is also the dragon warrior, in his normal jokey tone

"Never, for I Temutai WILL finally defeat you" shouted Temutai a large Bull/Ox (What is he?) in his deranged and loud voice,  
"for you see I have a new weapon" he raises his hand and some of his warriors bring forth a cannon... one exactly like shen's

"NO, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT" Shouted Po as memories flashed back to his mind of that horrible day one year ago, all trace of his lovable mood were gone and replaced by that of a stone cold warrior as he said that

"I bought it Dragon warrior NOW PREPARE TO DIE" But as he went to light the cannon Po spotted something... a flaming ball in the sky and it was getting closer... ALOT closer. "EVERYBODY TAKE COVER" he shouted

Now Temutai being the idiot he is thought "Ha my cannon is too scary for them and I will win hahahaha"  
But when he heard some screams from his troops he turned to a flaming ball heading right for him "Oh no..." Temutai said

BOOOM!

* * *

 **Kian's POV**

"AH SHIT!" Kian shouted at the top of his lungs

He knew he was gonna crash but he didn't like that he was gonna crash into a metal tube headfirst

BOOOMM!

"Ah my head..." Kian turned to find himself face to face with a very angry Bull (I'm gonna say he's a bull for now)  
"Oh sh-" "YOU DESTROYED MY WEAPON LITTLE FOX. NOW YOU SHALL PAY"

* * *

 **PO's POV**

Po looked out from where he and the five were taking cover... his dad's noodle shop... he peered round the corner of the entrance arch and saw a really angry Temutai  
and a golden fox running circles round Temutai...Literally. Po turned to the five and said "There's a golden fox trying to outrun a very angry Temutai"

Tigress looked confused while viper said "Oh no" Monkey turned to mantis and said "10 almond cookies say the fox gets killed" Mantis responded "50 say he wins" crane was walking over to the corner to look round when CRASH

The golden fox crashed through the wall and into Po's stomach

Po winced in pain "ow it felt like I got hit by Fung's mace again"  
The Fox just stood up rubbing his head and turned to the five and was gonna say something but his eyes widened... it was at that momet he turned Tigress noticed he was wearing golden armour "Your the F-Furious five your Po" the Fox stuttered out

Po responded happily "yes and who might you be?"

The fox just responded "Tell you soo-" he didn't finish because a very angry Temutai walked in and picked the Fox up by his tail (Yes he has a metal tail on his armour)  
"Yeesh" the fox cried out as he dangled upside down in front of Temutai

The Furious five then started their assault on Temutai while Po was trying to get the fox out Temutai's grip.

* * *

 **Kian's POV**

Kian's mind was buzzing with question's "The Furious Five and Po, Temutai?!... Wait my last thought... oh right I was thinking of a scene In the Kung fu panda movie and... WAIT there's a Kung Fu Panda Dimension... trippy"

"Kian this is a chance for you to unlock your third power... also I suggest you make up a name" Andy suggested

"and why would I need a new name?"

"your gonna be here a while and the less they know about you the better and easier your exit will be"

"Fine... uhm... How about Dimension?"

"No... too obvious if they know what dimensions are"

"Vortex?"

"No... to weird"

"how about... Cosmos?"

"I like it so Cosmos maybe we should help them... as I said before your skills and reflexes will now be improved"

The whole time this mental conversation was going the furious five and Po were trying to free Kian from Temutai's grip but Temutai kept using Kian as a club, a solid gold club.

* * *

 **KFP POV**

After the fox had been pick up he had closed his eyes and seemed unconscious... that was until he suddenly sprang to life and drew two katana swords from sheaths on his waist and began to cut at Temutai causing the great Bull to pull back in pain, the Bull dropped the fox started climbing a wall and started running over the rooftops taunting the bool the entire time making him follow while the Five and Po began to recover...

"whoo for a guy that size he's as hard as iron" Monkey said between breaths  
"he's wearing a suit of armour and his face is actually a gold mask" Tigress said as she stood up  
"that's why it felt like a mace when he crashed into me" Po said rubbing the back of his head  
"well all that aside we should probably go find him and find out where Temutai got those cannon's from" Viper said in a concerned tone  
"If that freak hasn't killed the metal fox already and gone away to buy another cannon" Mantis said

* * *

 **Back to Kian and Temutai**

"Ey big bully boy come and get me" Kian shouted back over his shoulder as Temutai struggled to keep chase and was only fuelled by anger

"Little Fox man do you know how much that WEAPON WAS! AND STOP INSULTIG ME" Temutai shouted at the top of his lungs

"What ever you say horn head" Kian responded sarcastically

"I WILL KILL YOU" Temutai screamed

Kian had managed to lead Temutai to the village river, his plan was to get Temutai in the river and then knock him balance then let him flow downstream  
But as Kian went to lead Temutai to the river. The bull charged him taking Kian out... "HAHA Now I have you little fox any last words" Temutai said raising Kian to eye level "yeah actually I do... *Kian starts speaking in the language of the Center Beings (Andy's people)*" "what is this Little Fox"

 _ **Kian's flashback**_

 _Kian and Andy were talking about Kian's third power, a power that allows him to summon some of Andy's power_ that he can use in a fight

" _But Kian beware if you use this power it will expand your time in this dimension"_

 _"Ey it's a dimension with my favourite characters from my favourite movie as a kid, I'll think I can survive here, so how much longer would I be here if I used it now?"_

 _"Probably another 32 hours 43 minutes and 9 seconds"_

 _"okay not long then"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Kian's eyes began to glow a bright gold his armour began to become hot to the touch causing Temutai to drop him "AH HOT HOT" "What TRICKERY is this Little Fox!"

The Five and Po arrived to find The Metal fox glowing and then the metal fox pulled out his swords and they too were glowing bright... he pointed the twin katana's at Temutai and a bright light erupted from them heading straight for Temutai.

Another bright light erupted on impact causing everyone to cover there eyes... when they opened them they saw a dead Temutai and the Metal fox laying unconscious nearby, "So about those cookies Monkey" Mantis said shocked

The Five and Po rushed over to the fox they didn't even bother with Temutai... because his torso had two holes in it one where his heart should be and another opposite it. Po went to pick up the fox but Tigress stopped him... she searched for away to remove his mask... but when she decided to just try and pull it off, it was working but the whole helmet and mask began to heat up she removed her paws quickly and as soon as it started the heat was gone.

"Ey Tigress we need to get him to the palace and we need to get a healer" Po said to her in his sincere and concerned voice

Mantis and Viper went with Po and Tigress who carried the Metal Fox while Monkey and crane stayed with the body of Temutai until the guards arrived.

"uh Tigress" "Yes Po" "How are we gonna get him up the 1000 steps" Po asked jokingly "Uh Po we will simply carry him up, and don't think you can slack off while WE carry him up" Tigress said with a hint of venom in her voice. "Fine let's go"

* * *

 **And that was chapter 5 thank you all for reading  
Don't forget to review and now what will happen to Kian and is the threat over?  
** **Chapter 6 will be up by tomorrow night at latest**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter 6 here you go**

 **and also I re-read chapter 5 there were ALOT of spelling mistakes so I'm sorry for that  
But now Enjoy and don't forget to Review**

 **ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS :) HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 New students and introductions**

After a couple of hours of dragging and carrying Master Tigress and Po the dragon warrior along with the help of Masters Viper and Mantis were able to get the Golden Fox to the top of the steps and then into the Jade palace where they were greeted by Master Shifu and Eight Strangers...

"Ah there you are, Where's crane and monkey and who is this stranger?" Shifu said in his normal stern voice

Tigress tired to explain "Master, Monkey and Crane are with Temutai's Body-" Shifu cut in

"His BODY, We don't kill unless we have to... now how did this happen" He demanded

"Uh Mantis Viper can you get this guy to the infirmary please" They both nodded at Po's request

"Uh Master Shifu the golden guy is the one who killed Temutai, you should have seen it he was glowing and his swords shot golden light... it was pretty awesome if I say so myself"

"who is our guest anyway" Shifu said rubbing his head as his right ear twitched in annoyance

"We don't know Master but he fell out the sky in a ball of fire and ended up destroying a cannon Temutai supposedly brought" Master Tigress said in her normal unemotional tone

"CANNONS HERE" "Yes master but it was destroyed and the-"

 ***cough***

The three masters turned to face the Eight people infront of them

"oh right, I should introduce you to the latest students of the Jade Palace" Master Shifu said mentally facepalming himself for forgetting.

"Okay from left to right step forward and introduce yourself" Master Shifu said

A Male pelican stepped forward, he was the same height as crane and wore a green vest and blue shorts he had an Australian outbacker hat on (I have no idea what there really called :P ) "Good'ay, Name's Pat, nice to finally meet you" He said in a thick Australian accent. He stepped back and a female wolf stepped forward

She was wearing Black pants and sandals with a white vest, she was the same height as tigress. She bowed respectably and said "I am Mei Lang of the Great Northern Pack, it is an honour to meet you" she said in a light Chinese accent.

She stepped back and a large male Grizzly stepped forward, he was wearing black pants sandals and vest with intricate brown patterns on them "I am Xiao, It is nice to meet you" His accent was that of locals but it was deep and rusty

He stepped back allowing a male Alsatian (German shepherd dog) to step forward, he wore black pants and sandals with a dark grey vest. "I am Gou, It is an honour to meet you" he said in a silky voice that surely made most women swoon

Sure enough the next person, a female white cat was staring off into space "Huh?.. oh right.. Sorry my name is Mao it is an honour to learn along side you" she stepped back blushing. She was wearing black pants and sandal's with a yellow vest with golden flowers sewn in.

A male crocodile then stepped forward "Hello my name is Ja-ree (Not Garrye from Fung's croc bandit squad) it is an honour to fight alongside you" he wore red pants and a blue vest.

Next was a male ox "Hello master's I am Jan Jon it is an honour" his voice was very deep, he wore black pants and no shirt.

And finally a clouded leopardess stepped forward "Hello my name is Ishani it is an honour" she wore white pants with a red vest and a darker red scarf.

"okay now that the introductions are done you eight go to the training hall I must speak with them Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress" Shifu ordered

* * *

 **Back with Kian**

"Ey Mantis I need some more herbs I'll be right back so watch him okay" Viper said as she slithered out the door

"BUT..." but Viper was already gone "..I was gonna get some dumplings"

"Oh screw it, he's out cold I'll have time" So Master Mantis left Kian alone.

"Uhhh... my head, AGAIN" Kian woke up to find himself in some room with weird paper and wood walls... "oh right the barracks... hehe I watched the movies and cartoons so many times I could walk round here blindfolded" So Kian stood up and walked out the building but as he left he came face to face with A Pelican, a wolf, a grizzly, a dog, a cat, a crocodile, a very big ox and a clouded leopard. "Don't suppose you want to talk about this" Kian said as nice as possible "QUICK CATCH HIM" shouted the ox

"Oh shit" and Kian was off he climbed the walls and went onto the roof, only the bird, wolf, dog and two cats were able to get up there with him. The leopard shouted down to the bear, croc and ox "Hey go get Shifu" The croc shouted "I will" the 5 creatures circled Kian and began there assault after a series of nods to each other

Even though Kian was immortal he could feel the pain still... "Andy why am I feeling pain" Kian said in his mind "Sorry but the armour is taking damage and because it is a pure power energy armour each hit will cause pain but no harm to you or the armour and swords will disappear"

"well great" Kian said in his mind

* * *

 **Back with the three masters**

"that's all you saw" Shifu demanded

"yes master" both Tigress and Po responded

Just then Mantis hopped in "MASTER I LOST HIM"

"WHAT HOW?!" "viper went to get herbs and I was supposed to watch him but I got hungry and went to get dumplings but when I got back he was gone"

"MANTIS OF ALL THE IRRES-"

Ja-ree bust through the door "Master that fox guy is on the roof of the training hall with the others, just so you know" he said between breaths.

"Po Tigress go" Shifu ordered still angry about mantis

* * *

 **Back with Kian**

the five warriors on the roof were all panting hard and Kian was just stood there wincing in pain

"okay now do you want to talk about it" Kian asked sarcastically but was instead met by a double palm strike from Tigress while Po found a way up to the roof and helped the five tired warriors...

"So I see your awake FOX... if you even are a Fox" Master Tigress spat with enough venom to kill an elephant

"Ah Master Tigress why are you always so serious? also as you can see i'm not fighting back and I have been asking these guy's if the want to talk bout his but you guy's sure like a fight" Kian said while snickering

"You find this a joke... Your a coward for hiding behind a mask and you killed a criminal who was to be arrested and interrogated, now because of you we won't find out where thosw cannons came from" Tigress shouted still in her battle stance

"Easy now and one I prefer "making them not alive" to the K-word"

"Is that what you say to yourself coward to make you sleep better"

"actually yes and no because that was my first kill and I don't remember it so... yeah whatever" Truth be told Kian had no memory of killing Temutai for you see when Kian ended the power chant he was unconscious all the actions performed after was actually Andy controlling Kian's body

"You don't remember your first kill from no more than an hour ago"

"Not in the slightest"

Tigress was growiling which she rarely did... on good days but STILL to make her growl to had to be an annoying clumsy panda or be a really nasty evil person...or if Tigress just plain didn't like you would work too.

But suddenly the weather took a turn for the worse and a huge lightning cloud formed over the Jade Palace as a figure slowly descended from the cloud  
"hello everyone I'M BACK" Shouted a purple owl

"is that Fenghuang" Kian asked confused as hell... Kian thought to himself "didn't she die in the episode with the time seed thingy's"

Master Shifu ran out to find Fenghuang who was now flying a few feet of the ground.

"Hi Shifu how you been" Fenghuang asked then she let out a maniacally laugh Shifu saw a yellow stone in her left talon "THE LIGHTNING STONE"

"Students get that stone out her claws now" Shifu shouted over the sever wind storm

Mantis was the first to attack but lightning kept striking around Fenghuang protecting her.

"Damn it" shouted Mantis as Viper Crane and Monkey arrived at the top of the steps

soon the furious five and Po charged Fenghuang minus Tigress who was still on the roof with Kian

"So you gonna help or what?" Kian asked

"And give you a chace to escape NEVER" shouted Tigress

"Fine if you want I'll help too" Kian said pulling out his twin katana's (They have pure black handle's with golden blades) But without even waiting for her response he jumped off the roof and casually walked towards the Purple owl before him. "Ey fox your gonna get yourself killed" shouted the grizzly bear

But Kian ignored him and walked straight at the Owl dragging his swords behind him making sparks fly. Tigress watched in pure shock as the owl said to Kian "OOOH a new Jade Palace Runt how amusing... NOW DIE"

Kian was still walking towards her... his black and white eyes narrowed as he looked up and saw lightning head straight for him.

Everyone stared in horror at what they thought was the Golden Fox warrior dying but soon their faces of shock were replaced by utter confused as the Fox warrior still walked towards the owl still "WHAT" she cried out and soon more Lightning struck Kian and even though the other's couldn't see it he was smiling under his mask as he felt the slight tingles the lightning made him feel "Oooh tingly" he said as he put his right hand sword back in it's sheath and grabbed Fenghuang by the throat he then used his left sword to make the Yellow stone drop from her claw he then proceeded to stomp on it making it crack and break.

"NOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Fenghuang screamed trying to get free from his grasp

Everyone stared in absolute Shock, Confusement, Curiosity and disbelief at the scene before them  
Kian hit Fenghuang over the head with the handle of his sword knocking her out, he then sheathed his sword and dropped the unconscious owl in front of Shifu who's ears were twitching like crazy.

Shifu then asked in utter disbelief "who are you?"

Kian simply said "I'm Cosmos."

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 6 and whoo this msut be the longest chapter yet, well hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review all criticism is good and once again MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **yes I know this chapter is early but I couldn't sleep**

 **Chapter 7 will be out by tonight**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :) Thanks all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hi all here's chapter 7. we hit 100 viewers in just 24 hours woohoo leggo**

 **Anyway the story continues Enjoy :)**

 **Don't forget to review**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 More mystery's and A longer stay**

Master Tigress was the first to speak "So now were on 'good' terms why don't you take of the mask... Cosmos" she was basically snarling as she said that, not even attempting to hide it.

"TIGRESS" Shifu snapped "He just stopped Fenghuang from destroying the palace so you can stop being so untrustworthy towards this man"

"Forgive me master but I don't like those who hide behind mask and armour"

"So Master Cosmos-" Ishani the clouded Leopardess started

"Lady I ain't no master I'm just a guy in gold with some swords"

"okay Cosmos do you have anywhere to stay?" Ishani asked curious about the man in gold, for some reason she was feeling all tingly and couldn't get him off her mind since she saw him and fought him.

"Truth be told... No" Kian responded

Ja-ree spoke up "Then why don't you stay here with us"

"It's the least we could do" said Gou

"No I'm sorry but I can't because one I have a feeling someone would try to remove my mask while I sleep and the whole palace will turn into a inferno and two I like my privacy." "Now if you'll be so kind I'm gonna rob some bandits of their money then go get some noodles so I'll see you round"

"wait how about we make dinner for you instead" Po said

"Fine but No one try to nick my mask while I eat" He quickly glared at Tigress who let out a low growl

* * *

 **An hour later in the dining room**

"Order up" shouted Po as he balanced four bowls f noodles on his arms and one on his head as monkey brought in another two and Kian brought in another five two in each hand and one in-between his metal ears.

"So Cosmos tell us about yourself" Xiao the grizzly said

"Yeah please we know like nothing about you" said Mao the white cat

"Like what's with your eyes mate" said Pat which earned him a hard nudge from Mei Lang

"Nah it's okay... I got my black eye from birth I'm a one in a billion to have black eyes but my white eye is from an accident... that claimed the lives of my mother nd brother, I'm actually blind on my left side you know" Responded Kian, everyone could see water forming in his eyes as he said this

Monkey and Mantis looked at each other and mantis tried to sneak up on Kian from his left while monkey came from behind... they left their seats when he wasn't looking.

"BUT" Kian suddenly shouted unsheathing his swords and spinning so both swords were at the throats of monkey and mantis "My senses are very, VERY good" he said chuckling

"Damnnnn" said Gou and Ja-ree together

"Well anymore question?" Kian asked

"Yeah, why do you hide behind a mask" Tigress snapped

Shifu opened his mouth but Kian beat him to it

"Simple if you saw my real face I would have ALOT of explaining to-do, also where's the mystery if you know a guy's face ey"

Po Simply said "Fair enough but how did you do that glowy light thing on Temutai.. and why"

"For the first part another of my secrets but the second part... well lets say if I didn't something could of happened that would be very bad" _like there gonna buy that Kian way to go_ "why do you speak to yourself even in your head when I'm here" Andy's voice came

"well thanks for cooking for me but I must go find accommodation for the night"

"Well Cosmos if you can't find accommodation then the Jade Palace is open to you"

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind... well bye guys"

* * *

 **In the nearby woods**

"Ah fuck... I'm immortal and invincible yet I can still get cold"

Kian had been walking for an hour now trying to find a place to make a temporary home, But he suddenly heard stomping... or more like marching  
up ahead, he got into a low crouch and rushed forwards.

"oh damn" Kian muttered as he saw a terrifying sight

Bandits of all shapes and sizes were marching along the path and were closely being followed by atleast 10 cannons being pushed by gorilla's  
The marching column halted and Kian rushed to the front to find a bull sat on a gold throne that was being carried by a large team of Bulls...  
"where have I seen you before" Kian said to himself

A bull bandit ran up to and bowed to the large bull "Lord Semutai we are now closing in on the valley of peace and all our forces are combat ready  
Kian had a massive mental facepalm as he realised he was looking at a Temutai lookalike that was a lot bigger than Temutai... "So Temutai has a relative, they didn't mention that in the cartoons" Kian muttered under his breath.

There's know way the Jade Palace masters could stop this small army especially with those cannons in the way  
"Well Andy be ready I may need your power again" Kian said in his mind "You remember the consequences right?"  
"of course, a longer stay in paradise and I fall unconscious"

Kian went ahead of the army and waited for the army to arrive he then stepped out and stood in the middle of the road with both swords out.  
"Who dares stand before me, SEMUTAI THE GREAT" Semutai shouted "The guy who killed Temutai, who I believe is a friend of yours correct?"

"You presume correctly young Fox now you will die... ATTACK RIGHT NOW" "eesh with a voice like that you are definitely related" Then all hell broke loose  
Every kind of bandit from crocodile bandits to Wolf mercenary's charged Kian he cut the first 30 or so down easily but then he was surrounded he was loosing room to move...

"Well Andy it's your time to shine" Kian thought as he began the spell/chant

* * *

 **Ishani's POV**

Ishani was sat on the edge of the cliffs next to the heavenly peach tree of wisdom when she saw a large burst of gold light come from the forest.

She ran to Master Shifu's room and woke him up

"Ishani... what... You better have a good reason for awakening me at this hour" Shifu said Angry about losing rest

"Forgive me master I couldn't sleep so I went to the peach tree and I saw a large gold light erupt from the forest west of here"

Master Shifu's mind instantly thought of the Golden Fox Cosmos who according to Po and Tigress killed Temutai in an explosion of gold light

"Assemble all the other masters and leave as soon as possible"

"yes master... um can I use the gong please master?"

"fine but just this once"

Ishani then ran to the gong and hit it with the gong stick

GONGGG

Instantly the furious Five opened their doors and were about to say Good Morning Master until they noticed it was Ishani, the other 8 came into the hallway and before they could say anything Ishani said

"There's an emergency I'll explain on the way"  
She explained what she saw and the Furious Five and Po all glanced nervously at each other  
They soon smelled smoke and approached cautiously but what they arrived too was a scene of pure horror.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 7 Ta-da :D**

 **anyway 8 will be out later**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Merry xmas**

 **Here's chapter 8 and once again I apologise for my grammar in chapters 1,6 and 7**

 **Well let's go :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Death blossoms Love**

The scene before the 14 warriors was straight out a horror scroll...

Corpses were everywhere and what seemed to be cannon parts were littered here and there... some of the corpses had cuts from swords while the majority had the severe burn marks while others had wood and metal shrapnel sticking out of them. Blood soaked the very ground they walked on.

Mao was the first to speak up "My god what did this"  
"Not what but who" Tigress said with a hint of venom but also despair  
"Ey pat follow me we'll do some aerial recon" Crane said, Pat just nodded and followed crane to the skies  
Ja-ree spotted some movement to the groups left "Hey guys over there" he said pointing

Crane and Pat were already there when the other's arrived, they found a large pig bandit... alive but barely

He was spitting up blood and his torso was impaled on what seemed to be a gold throne

"Be-Beware the Gold-Golden one" he said spitting upa torrent of blood before passing over

"The golden one? You don't suppose he means-" Mantis said but was cut off by Jan Jon the Ox "Are there any other golden people we know of who could do this"

"Wait how did you know what Cosmos did" Tigress Shouted

"I swear there was no dumpling bribery" Po suddenly blurted out

"PO" Tigress shouted but then they heard a snore

Mao, Gou, Mei Lang and Ishani being the fastest four followed the sound, moments later the others who were looking for anymore surviovors for info heard Ishani shout "Guys over here QUICKLY" everyone ran as fast as they could... except mantis who was on monkey's shoulder and viper who wrapped herself round Crane's leg as he took off.

They arrived to find a sleeping Kian in a tree branch with a giant badly beaten giant bull tied to the tree.

"Hey that Bull looks like Temutai" Monkey blurted out in a matter of fact tone

"Yes he does now that you mention it" Crane said

Viper and mantis being the groups medical experts examined the bull and Kian. "well the bull will live but he's gonna be sore for A LONGGG time" Mantis said while viper slithered up the tree and said "Well Cosmos is asleep "

Unbeknown to the group a few bandits had escaped the slaughter, A Crocodile two Gorillas, two bulls and five wolfs "Let's attack them while the Fox sleeps and their guard is down... we can atleast take a few of them with us right" the crocodile said optimistically.

"Well we might aswell, prepare yourself guys" the largest gorilla said in a stern leading voice

 **In Kian's mind**

 _"so andy how much longer am I here then" "another 17 days... that fight was quite a challenge I must say"_

"I know right, I'm bloody immortal but I can still be captured... so yeah that would have been bad I guess"

"Kian may I ask why you were thinking of Ishani most the walk and fight"

"WHAT... I WASN'T" "Kian I'm in your head I know what you think"

"I know you have feelings for her Kian" "well whatever, it'd never work I'm a human from another dimension and she's a leopard from this dimension"

"Kian" "No let me finish, besides as soon as your strong enough again I'm heading home"

"KIAN" "I ain't finished... besides she atleast someone who is actually of her own species"

"KIAN ISHANI IS IN DANGER" "WHAT?!"

 **Back in the real world**

The ten bandits snuck into position... the Two bulls were aiming Crossbows, the crocodile was gonna throw spears and the wolfs were gonna charge In with the gorillas

The Gorilla nodded to the two bulls who fired at Ishani and Mei Lang who were stood next to each other.

Kian woke up and to Viper's utter surprise he nearly pushed her out the tree as he jumped down pulling out his swords he stopped infront of the Leopardess and Wolfess blocking two arrows then reflected them back where they came from killing the two bulls.

"What on earth" shouted Mei Lang as Ishani stood there dumbstruck

"EVERYONE WERE UNDER ATTACK" "FIVE WOLFS TWO APES AND A CROC" Kian shouted, everyone entered there battle stance as a gorilla lead the five wolfs and croc into battle... the bandits had changed their plan slightly.

The 15 warriors fought of the seven bandits, Kian was looking for an opening to attack but couldn't find one but then he heard a muffled cry behind him, he turned to find the gorilla holding a dagger to Ishani's throat "Attention everyone I believe I have something of yours , now surrender or she dies" the great ape said in a light English accent.

The masters surrendered not wanting to put Ishani's life at risk but Kian still stood with his swords raised "Cosmos what are you dong you'll get her killed" Tigress hissed. Kian still stood... "fine if that's how you want it" Kian said in a tone no one expected from him... Anger, the sarcastic Golden Fox seemed to be a person who never got angry but now... Kian began to glow, he pointed his swords to his left and right... Then Kian disappeared... "WHAT?!" The giant ape said shocked and fearing where the Fox may have gone.

Kian reappeared behind the Ape... "Now Fox you have 5 seconds to come out or I kill the Leopard"... "5... 4... 3... 2..." he never finished himself  
"1" said Kian as he pulled his first sword out the apes neck and the other from the apes left shoulder... as him arm fell off. "Ishani turned to Kian and just hugged him... his eyes went from the 100 mile look to his normal caring eyes, he hugged her back as the others jumped up and dispatched the remaining wolfs, croc and gorilla.

*Cough Cough* The grizzly Xiao coughed breaking Kian's and Ishani's Hug... "Uh sorry I guess we both just..." "anyway new topic the guy tied to the tree is the leader why don't you question him... uhhumm... now might be good guys" everyone passed him and Ishani went to the Giant bull strapped to the tree but Tigress stopped by him and said "Good job Fox you actually did good... but I still wont trust you till you remove your mask" "Got it and thanks".

As soon as the others were out of sight Kian and Ishani hugged again "Cosmos... I think... I think I may like you, more than a friend and colleague" Kian sighed in relief knowing she felt the same way about him "I think I have feelings for you too"

 _"so Andy how many more days from that little teleport trick" "just another 7 hours Kian"_

* * *

 **Damn Kian's got a love but how will she react to the truth ey?**

 **Also thank you for reading, don't forget to review** **Have a nice day/Night where/whenever your reading this**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all the ending of chapter 8 probably has some of you lie... wtf?**

 **well anyway enjoy here is Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Secrets and Interrogation**

It'd been quite a few hours now and was around 6am in the morinign as the first light came over the horizon, the warriors had rested, but were gonna take it in turns to guard but Kian volunteered to watch all night as he couldn't sleep.

"Is it just me or were Cosmos and Ishani holding on to each other a little too tight if you know what I mean" Said Ja-ree looking at Kia and Ishani who were walking together hand in hand as they searched for any clues t where the bull got the cannons.

"Yeah, I thought that too hahaha" Chuckled Xiao

"well then there's a second couple at the palace" Said Mantis with a mischievous smile

"There's a couple at the palace? Who?"" Asked Crane confused

Mantis just chuckled and looked between Po and Tigress

"oooohhhh... that couple" laughed monkey

Tigress and Po weren't together but they had been closer since the whole Gongmen city incident last year.

Gou and Mao had heard the conversation, "But the two only met like a yesterday so how could they have feelings for each other?" Gou asked aloud by mistake,  
catching the others attention, Viper slithered over and said

"Well they say almost losing someone or seeing someone in danger can reveal true emotions... like when Cosmos got hit by Fenghuang's lightning Ishani almost dropped to her knees when she saw it, And the anger in Cosmos' eyes was so strong when he saw the knife to her throat... Death can make Love blossom in other words".

"well if they do start dating, we can all guarantee Ishani will be safe from villains right" Chuckled Mao

The others laughed and nodded in agreement.

Po, Xiao, Jan Jon, Pat and Mei Lang were all clearing rubble and corpses while Tigress was waiting for the bull to wake up so she could 'Interrogate' him and get some info on the cannons.

Semutai began to move and groan _"bout time for the gods sakes"_ Thought Tigress. "Where am I?" the bull asked, he then opened his eyes and came face to face to with Tigress... "Ah the Kitten of the Valley of Peace" The bull laughed "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" Tigress shouted and was about to punch him when Po ran over and grabbed her wrist, "don't he's winding you up, making you lose your cool" Po said seriously. "Now bull we got a couple questions for you, who are you? why are you here? and where did you get the cannons?"

"I am Semutai, The ruler of the Qidan's west army, and I am here to avenge my brother Temutai ruler of the Qidan's east army... and that is all I will answer"

"Nuh uh uh... your answering the last one as well, or Master Tigress will have a few words with you about what you called her" Po said sarcastically as Tigress revealed her claws.

"Actually I have a better idea"... The bull began to stand up... WITH THE TREE still tied to him, he pulled the tree out the ground roots and all.

"WHOA" Shouted po as he dodged the bull as he spun round and used the tree like a club on his back. "Guys we could use some help over here" shouted Po and soon all 15 warriors had the bull surrounded. "YOU" the bull shouted as he saw Kian "YOU RUINED MY ARMY AND KILLED MY BROTHER... Release me and face me in a one on one fight or are you a coward... also you can't use that magic you used earlier, if you win I tell you everything, but if I kill you first then I get to go free"

"Cosmos don't do it we can take him and get the info we need" Said Ishani worried that he would accept the challenge  
"Yes we can beat him but he wouldn't talk" Said Kian with an ice cold tone to his voice  
"Cosmos I suggest you don't as well because no offence or anything but you can't use your magic and I'm not sure how well you fight without it" said Mei Lang  
"Cosmos I also suggest you don't, your a good warrior with your magic but what are you without it" Tigress said in her normal unemotional tone

"Guys don't worry about me... I Accept BULLy boy" Kian said taunting the Giant bull.

Kian walked forwards while the other stepped back, he pulled out his swords and cut the ropes restraining the bull, _"He's gonna die in this fight"_ thought most the warriors... only Ishani and Kian himself "believed/Knew he would win

The bull rubbed his wrist and picked up a large steel battle-axe from nearby, "Now PREPARE TO DIE FOX" Semutai shouted as he rushed Kian "You know your Brother said the exact same thing last time we met" Kian taunted as he dodged left and slashed the bulls right ankle.

"AAAHHH" the bull cried out in pain, "what's wrong did I hurt you Mr Bull" laughed Kian as he seized the opportunity and jumped on the bulls back and was about the stab his swords through the bulls back when Semutai said "How dare you speak of my brother you scum" as he jumped up and landed on his back crushing Kian

"COSMOS" shouted at least 10 of the 14 masters watching.

"ow" Kian said sarcastically as the bull stood up went to cut Kian in half, but Kian brought up his swords an crossed them and stopped the blade just in time, it was then a power struggle as Semutai pushed his axe down towards Kian's head as Kian pushed back trying to defend himself... and his secret. But it was a losing fight for Kian as the bull had the mass and strength to overpower Kian... The bull broke Kian's defence and the axe went rhough Kian's helmet... "COSMOS" "NO" and cries could be heard from the spectating masters as the bull laughed in victory.

"HAHAHAHA I have avenged my brother and killed the Golden Fox" he said like a maniac... "WAIT... where is the blood?! MY AXE SHOULD BE COVERED IN HIS BLOOD" he turned back to look at Kian but was instead met by two blade katana's that stabbed him in both his shoulders... "WHAT" Was all everyone could shout. Ishani was thanking the gods a thousand times in her head as she watched Kian say "You can't kill me that easily... now about that info".

"Your alive" shouted Ishani as she rushed at him and pounced on him and then hugged him... she would of kissed him but he wears the mask so she couldn't Kian embraced her hug leaving the others with their mouths open... you could probably pot a pool ball in each of their mouths cause of how shocked they were.

"how" asked Tigress not believing what she was clearly seeing "I'll explain later but for now" he looked over to Semutai who was pinned to the ground by the swords

"we had a deal Semutai now talk" Kian said almost growling like an animal.

"Fine we bought the cannon from a pig in the valley of Iron, his name is-" A large arrow was suddenly protruding from the bulls heart. the group turned to see a dog or wolf of some kind run away through the forest "after him shouted Tigress but Kian stopped them "we have a clue and that person will be long gone by now.."

"How do you know" asked Monkey confused "who would assassinate a person with 14 Kung Fu masters and a swordsman next to their target if they didn't have an escape plan. Besides we got to get back anyway and tell Shifu" "but what about the bodies and rubble?" asked Ja-ree "Uh Furoius five who usually cleans up the mess after a battle?" "The guards usually" said viper "okay we let them know.

* * *

 **Back at the Jade Palace**

"So that is all that happened?" Shifu asked as he tried to process al the information he had just been told.

"Hey cosmos you ain't told us how you survived that axe blow to the head" pointed out Xiao, "I was kinda hoping you'd all forget but anyway" Kian had been holding his hand over the hole in his helmet so no one would see his skin.

"Okay I got a big confession... you see, the reason I ain't dead is because, well... I'm uh... Immortal to damage and time" Kian said, worried the others would freak out and disown him for being different.

"WHAT" they all shouted even Zeg the palace messenger who overheard shouted "WHAT"

"But please don't let it get out because there would be so many questions and we could use it as an advantage if I ever need to do another thing like today with Semutai".

"Okay everyone who heard this is sworn to secrecy, no exceptions"

"uhmm cosmos you said your immortal to age so how old are you? Really?" Ishani asked concerned that she might be in love... is it love... with a thousand year old man

"Oh I'm only 15 because truth be told I only got my gift no more than a month ago"

Ishani sighed in relief... "wait I don't know your ages so..." Kian said

"well Me, Tigress and monkey are 26" said Po

"Me and crane are 27" Viper said

"I'm 24" mantis said

"well most of us eight are 16 except Ishani and Xiao are both 15 as well"

Kian looked at Shifu "I'm old now go rest you've had a long day for you all"

* * *

 **In the Barracks**

"So cosmos can you repair your helmet" Ishani asked as the two walked down the hallway towards their separate rooms, Kian was still holding his hand over the cut in the helmet

"Uh I think so... anyway good night" he quickly hugged her and she returned it, Kian walked into his room, but Ishani waited a little bit until she heard metal being placed down on wood.

She quickly peeked in to see the back of Kians head... it was short and dark brown, but she saw the left side of his face and noticed there was no fur only white skin, she noticed his eye was closed and then a faint gold glow appeared aroung Kiand and the helmet, slowly the damaged helmet repaired it's self. Kian stood up and put the helmet back on and put his swords on the table next to his bed. Ishani quickly went back into her room and wondered why he had no face fur and how the helmet repaired it's self... _"Another of Cosmos' secret's I guess... maybe in time he'll reveal them to me and the others"_

* * *

 **Sup all hope you enjoyed the story so far don't forget to leave a review :)**

 **Have a nice day/night**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 lets go, Hi all hope you had a nice Christmas and enjoyed yourselfs**

 **Now without further adue... Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Clues and more Clues**

The Masters had slept through the day and night till the next morning, They had all been surprisingly tired from the whole Semutai event, so had all gotten to sleep easy enough... well all except Kian.

GONGGGG

The morning gong went off and everyone stood at their doors and said "Good morining Master"... but Kian was not at his door

"Master Crane wake up the fox" Shifu ordered annoyed that the fox hadn't come to his door

Crane slowly walked to Kians room and opened the door to find an empty bed with a note on  
"Uh... Master Shifu Cosmos is gone"

"What" shouted Ishani shocked Kian had disappeared

"He left a note though" Crane said picking it up, Crane walked back into the hallway and read out the letter

 _If your reading this then I ain't returned yet,_

 _I Couldn't sleep so I went to training hall and destroyed all the wooden warrior things... sorry bout that  
Anyway I got bored after that and went to find out where the valley of Iron is and also I went to examine  
_ _the cannon wreckage for clues like a forge marking or something... If I am not back by, well I would say  
fear the worst but I cant die as you know... so just be scared okay? Also watch your step in the kitchen,  
Po was sleep eating and drooled everywhere._

 _So Sorry for going out_

 _-Cosmos_

"That damn Fox what is his problem, why can't he at least let us know before he goes out" Shifu said annoyed while his left ear twitched.

"And does Po actually sleep eat?" asked Pat

"Oh yeah the number of times food goes missing overnight" Mantis said looking at Po

"Sorry but my stomach has a mind of it's own" Po said sheepishly

"Well in any case let's eat and then we will inspect the damage to the training hall" Shifu said squeezing his nose

 **30 minutes later outside the training hall**

"Well... Monkey, Mantis I bet 100 almond cookies everything is destroyed" Jan Jon said chuckling in his deep hearty voice

"Your on, I bet only the dummies are destroyed" Monkey said hopefully

While mantis retorted "I bet the whole building will fall when we open the door"

"well let's find out shall we" Shifu said hoping the hall wasn't trashed

Shifu opened the door to find training dummies everywhere... literally. Most were on the floor in parts but one was in the tortoise another 3 were in parts and on fire on the fire pit while another was jammed in the twisting logs and more stuck in the talon hoops and a couple stuck in the roof and on rafters.

"I honestly feel sorry for chen" Said Zeng from behind them

"Huh?" the eight younger members said while the five and Po were simply looking at the wrecked training hall.

"Uh one who is Chen and two why are you here... no offence or anything" Asked Gou,

"Oh chen is the palace carpenter, he makes the dummies which is quite hard work for a duck I must say, Anyway I have a message from The Iron Palace in the valley of Iron, there palace messenger just showed up and gave me the message."

"Which was?..." Asked Mao and Ja-ree in perfect sync.

"Oh right it's this" he handed the letter to Pat who was closest to him

"Ah'kay Folks it says

 _Dear masters of the Jade Place_

 _My name is Master Kun-Lee and I have a friend of yours here who arrived in the dead of night asking if we knew which forge in our village would be able to make cannons, we pointed him the right direction but he request you come here to the Valley of Iron and Rendezvous with him to take out the assist in finding the factory._

 _Yours sincerely Master Kun-Lee._

"so he must have found something if he sent for us" Ishani said,  
"Of course were going right master Shifu?" Asked Monkey  
"Yes but only some of you, we don't know how many more people have cannons so some will need to stay and protect the valley with me", Shifu looked at each member as if analysing each one for the mission.

"Tigress, Crane and Mantis and Po you four will take Xiao, Jan Jon, Ishani, Mei Lang and Pat with you to the Valley of Iron the rest will stay here to defend the valley".

The nine warriors departed the next morning for the Valley of Iron

 **2 days later**

"How did he get to the Valley of Iron in a single night when it's taking us two sodding days" Mantis asked for the 100th time annoyed about how long it was taking them

"Mantis can you please stop asking how fast he is, its getting so annoying now" Jan Jon commented

"I agree with Jan" Xiao chided in "Same here" both Ishani and Mei Lang said. In unison.

Just then Crane and Pat returned from their scouting flight and landed ahead of the group where Tigress was walking... being the unsocial one.

"CRANE, Please tell me were almost there... PLEASE" begged Mantis

"Uh actually we are mate" Said Pat "Yeah around nother hour of walking and we'll be there" Crane added

"Finally now I can give that Fox a piece of my mind for leaving without our permission" Tigress snarled

"Why do you give the guy a hard time, I mean he helped us with Fenghuang and he hasn't done anything bad" Crane asked confused why she still doesn't trust him

"He wears a mask, I don't trust those who wear a mask" Tigress simply stated with no emotion

"What about the midnight stranger, you 'trusted' him hahaha" Mantis laughed

Tigress blushed but because of her orange fur no one saw it "You would be wise to shut up before I take your head off BUG and that was diffrent" Tigress growled as she glared at him,

"The who now?" asked Pat "Oh I heard he's some legendary warrior who protected the valley ages ago but he made a reappearance when Kung Fu was banned then he and Tigress... which turned out to be Po then.. I'll shut up now" Said Xiao as he cowered behind Po who hadn't been paying attention for the last 2 hours... he was too busy dreaming of dumplings because they forgot to pack some for him.

"Huh what now who said my name?" Po asked confused as Tigress glared at him, "Whatttt, did I step on Mantis again" he said looking at his shoes

"No I'm right here Po" The bug said hopping on his shoulder

"How about we all keep walking and keep our mouths shut" Crane suggested and so they did until they entered the Valley of Iron

* * *

"wow I know it's called the Valley of Iron but wow" Ishani said in awe, everywhere you looked was something Iron, every Building was made of Iron in one way or another, The carts were metal, the rhino guards had iron armour... speaking of Guards

"Hey you lot state your Business" A rhino guard demanded as he walked up flanked by 2 more guards

"Hi there we are the Masters of the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace and were here to find our friend who is currently with Master Kun-Lee in the Iron Palace" Tigress answered Formally before Po could say something that would get them arrested for sure

"Hmm, your story checks out" The guard said looking at a scroll he pulled from his belt "well continue" he said letting them pass

The nine masters then found themselves at the bottom of the hundred steps of the Iron Palace "Oh no fair they have one hundred steps we Have One THOUSAND" Po complained.

"You really hate those steps don't you" Mei Lang asked "If you fell down them as many times as I have you would too"  
When they reached the top they found them selves looking at a structure that looked like two Jade Palace's on top of each other but with Iron roofs instead of Jade.

They approached the gate and as Tigress went to knock she turned to the group "Remember, be on your best behaviour and be polite... Po" "Whatttt.. I'm always on my best behaviour". Tigress knocked on the gate and soon enough the door opened to find Cosmos... but something was different his armour was no longer gold... but Iron

"Ah you must be the masters master Cosmos asked me to summon welcome to the Iron Palace" The Cosmos look a like said with a gentle but deep voice  
"Wait if you don't mind me asking, Who are you and why are you wearing Cosmos' armour?"

"I will explain once Master Cosmos returns with my three students" The Figure said "But for now I am Grandmaster Kun-Lee of the Iron Temple" as he removed his helmet they saw that he was Fox... more specifically a red Fox who was the same height as Cosmos but older.. a lot older

Suddenly a loud WHOO HOO was heard "Ah that must be them now" said the old Fox, the nine Jade Palace masters turned to find a Gorilla, a king Cobra and a Red kite (English bird of prey) walking up towards them. but they then noticed something Cosmos wasn't there.

"Ey those must Cosmos' friends from the Jade Palace" The gorilla said in a deep, stern voice he wore grey pants and has black bushy fur and a helmet that had multiple iron horns on it, making the helmet have a spiky mo-hawk

"Well about time now he can leave" said the Cobra accidently spitting some venom, The Cobra was milky brown and white with a body that was atleast 10 foot long much bigger than master Viper

"Oh come on Zay, you can't mean that, that boy is so lovely how can you not like him" Said the female red kite in a loving and caring tone. she wore a red vest and red shorts.

"He's undisciplined, do the Jade Palace train all their warriors like that" he turned away from the red kite to come face to face with a very annoyed Nine Jade Palace warriors

"Might wanna think about what you say in front of our guest Zay-Kan or you might upset them, they also have the numbers and skill you take you down aswell" The old Fox said in a tone that matched Shifu's angry mood.

"Forgive me-" "You have spoken already serpent and for your information that kid is no Jade Palace student, he is simply helping us with something, also did he tell you he a Student with us?" Tigress spat out glaring at the snake. Zay-Kan was temped to slither behind the gorilla because of the tiger's glare.

"Well... um no he didn't tell us he was a student.. but I just kinda presumed he was" The snake said sheepishly while looking at the ground not wanting to meeting tiger's eyes.

"Anyway... So where is Cosmos, he said he found a clue or something" Po blurted out trying to change the topic and get rid of the tension,

"Oh he stopped by the forge to see their swords he'll be here in a minute, also I'm Leo, this is Zara and you already know his name" The Gorilla said

The warriors all exchanged greetings and Zay-Kan kept apologising to each one when Kian walked in with a huge bag of weapons on his back... now when I say huge imagine carry swords and axes in a bag that could hold a car in it.

"Cosmos how many weapons did you buy man" Po exclaimed

"The whole *grunt* Goddamn shop *grunt* Please feel free *wheezing* to help anytime" immediately Leo, Jan Jon and Xiao and Po walked forwards and helped him ease the bag over to the entrance. "Okay... *Cough I'm gonna get my other bag" "WHAT" the Jade palace shouted not knowing he had arrived with another bag of stuff in the night.

"Be right back" Kian walked into the Iron Palace training hall and returned with an equally big bag of stuff once again the two bears and ox and gorilla helped him pour out the contents which varied from spear heads to swords and cannon parts.

"Okay now I'm gonna ask one last time... how did you get here with all of that stuff" Mantis exclaimed in awe

"I bought a cart then I ran with it here then I sold it" Kian said casually "now.." Kian tipped the other bag out revealing swords, axes spears and other weapons... identical to the ones in the first bag.

"I bloody knew it" Kian shouted. "knew what?" asked Pat as the others were all looking at each other. "So I saw the blacksmith making weapons in his shop and I noticed the sword he was forging, I thought it looked like the ones I brought with me, so I asked him if he made that sword and he said no he brought them but the on he was working on was a simple repair job, so I asked him if he knows anything bout cannons, he told me he didn't know bout them, so I decided to buy one each of each weapon he had to confirm my suspicions" "Which is..." Tigress asked

"the weapons in the first bag are ones I salvaged from the battlefield and they are identical to the ones on the first bag which were all brought from some forger who sells them to the blacksmith, also this forger only uses one type of metal which no one else uses" "So..." Po continued "The guy uses something called ironwood which he burns like charcoal till the bark is gone so he can get at the iron c=veins inside the bark... the cannon parts I got... look at the metal used then at the weapons"

Master Kun-Lee spoke first "They seem to be the same" "EXACTLY... so we find the forger then if he makes the cannons we stop him but if he sells the metal to someone we follow that" Kian said excitedly. everyone was shocked... the Jade Palace lot because Kian had just given them a massive lead and the Iron Palace lot because they just found out the cannons were being remade "I got to admit you did good Cosmos" Tigress spoke at last still gobsmacked

"Good now goodnight" Kian said, everyone looked confused for a second before he fell on his face and went to sleep. Mantis hopped over to Kian and put his thingy through the eye slit and opened Kian's eye

"Wow this guy was really tired" Mantis said

"How can you tell" Xiao said sarcastically

"His eyes are really dilated" Mantis responded not noticing the Sarcasm

"Well Jade Palace masters who should follow your friend Cosmos here and get some rest after your long journey"

After some difficulty Xiao, Po and Jan Jon managed to get Kian to the top floor where the rooms were and then returned to their own rooms and everyone just fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 10. 2,666 words longest so far... I'm knackered, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review sorry ending is like really crappy**

 **Chapter 11 up tomorrow :D**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all Chapter 11 is ready, Also we hit 300 views and 111 visitors earlier today :D**

 **So Thank you all for continuing to read the story as I add more to it. Also like at the very start when I asked if you'd like a trilogy or a very long story... I decided to go with trilogy so things can kinda make more sense in the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Threats and Confrontations**

The Sun was just peeking over the horizon as Master Tigress awoke, as she always did no matter where she was, Jade or Iron Palace. She crept out her room not wanting to wake the others, she peeked her head into Cosmos' room and once again he was gone _"That Fox is gonna get a beating when I find him"_ Tigress thought to herself as she moved further down the corridor and heard Po's snoring as always.

Tigress made her way to the courtyard and was about to do some meditating while she waited for the others to wake when she heard a loud *Clang*, like metal hitting metal, she followed the noise and found herself outside the Iron Palace's forge, she heard voices inside so she poked her head inside to find Kian/Cosmos and Master Kun-Lee working at a forge.

"So Cosmos now that we have replicated your blades in iron form, what are your katana handles made of I must ask" Master Kun-Lee said as he dunked the red metal into a barrel of water, releasing steam. "Well the handles are made from... _"Andy, what are they made of?" "Volcanic rock is the nearest substance in this Dimension"_ Volcanic rock", "Ah a substance not easy to come by I see... but luckily I have some from a trip some years ago" Master Kun-Lee said turning to a massive wall filled with many draws. each containing different elements of metal and rock. "Ah here we go".

Tigress took her head back round the corner and thought to herself _"Why are they replicating Cosmos' armour I wonder",_ She poked her head round but came face to face with Cosmos/Kian "You know if you wanted to watch you could've of asked instead of spying" Kian said Sarcastically as Tigress jumped back releasing her claws.

"Don't do that you fool or I'll end up killing you" Tigress snarled as Kian smirked under his mask, Master Kun-Lee just laughed in the background as he began to melt his volcanic rock. "So do you wanna know what were doing this for or not?" Kian said chuckling to himself as he walked back over to Master Kun-Lee, "Actually yes, why are you replicating Cosmos' armour Master?" Tigress asked returning to her normal no emotions tone

"Simple my dear, his armour intrigues me and I am of course a master blacksmith as well... also were both Foxes and I think the armour will help me and my students protect ourselves, when I figure out designs for them, but I must say Cosmos how does your tail not itch like crazy in this suit" Master Kun-Lee asked as he scratched his rear in annoyance

"Oh... well you see... I'm used to it hehehe" Kian snickered not wanting to make more questions by revealing he doesn't actually have a tail.

"That would explain it, but anyway didn't you guys have a mission to go on today, so you might want to wake up your team, You see here, we don't have a gong the students wake up by themselves at a certain time then come down as well".

* * *

 **20 Minutes later near the village's main blacksmith**

"Uh I swear the beds in that place are made of Iron man... My back is killing me" Mantis complained rubbing his back with his thingies

"I know right, I got the same problem" Xiao chided in

"My bed was ok so I don't know what you guys are on about" Po said happily

"Po you were sleeping on a built in cushion" Jan Jon laughed referring to Po's stomach

Tigress just sighed while the others burst out laughing while Po just gave Jan Jon a glare.

"Hey what's going on over there" Ishani asked as she pointed to a large crowd near a shop of some kind

"Hey that's the blacksmith I went to yesterday" Kian said, they all started running over to the crowd where they were greeted by the same Rhino from yesterday that let them into the city "Ah its you guys" the rhino puffed as he saw them arrive

"What happened here?" Mei Lang asked as she noticed red stains on the ground

"A murder, also there was a note attached to a knife that was in the blacksmiths heart for you"

As Tigress went to ask to be let in Kian just jumped the ropes the guards had put round the place and went over to the dead pig and retrieved the note.  
He then walked back over and handed the note to Tigress who's mouth was still open as if she were going to say something, Crane Noticing Tigress's face took the note.

"Okay... it says

 _Masters of the Jade Palace, Dragon warrior and Golden Fox_

 _You should stop on your current path and turn around and forget this mission for your own... safety... failure to do so will result in some mishaps with your homes and families and also yourselves. Now turn around and forget or else._

 _A Messenger of Darkness_

 _And that's it"_ Crane said "so do we stop or not?" Mei Lang asked.

"No we continue" Tigress said with eyes full of determination.

"I'm with the stripy one on this" Kian said sarcastically

"My NAME IS TIGRESS YOU DUMB FOX" Tigress shouted in his face

"And my name is Cosmos Tiger... anyway back... home... for me, there was this serial killer and every time the police tried to track him down they would get a note which would say stop hunting me and there would be a location and each time there would be a corpse... so they stopped hunting for awhile except one officer who kept hunting him, he got so many death threats but he finally found him and brought him to justice... so we follow the notes to the writer and kaboom we win" Kian said half heartedly.

"Fine but unlike you we don't innocents at risk" Tigress snapped

"Okay i can respect that, besides if I work alone on this well... one I'm immortal two i got no home or family here and three I'm a highly skilled warrior in some ways plus i got my magic as you like to call it" Kian said as he turned away from the group "Oh and Po can i have a quick word with you" Po looked confused then said "Yeah sure what do you need"

"Follow me" and the two went inside the shop behind a wall

"Okay so what do you need?" Po asked once again

"I need you to watch out for Ishani incase they know" Kian whispered to Po with a sad look in his eyes

"Yeah sure I can do that... do you want me to tell the others or this just a between us thingy?" Po asked looking round the corner to the group

"Yes you can tell them but only AFTER I'm gone okay?" Kian said sternly

"yep, now we better get back to them... so when are you leaving?"

"now"

* * *

Kian said his good byes and said he'd be back when he was done finding the cannons.

 **The next day**

"So now that Cosmos is gone... what did he say to you Po?" Pat asked which again earned a nudge from Mei Lang "OW" Pat yelled but Mei Lang just growled "He probably didn't want us to know so don't ask"

"Oh no he said I could tell you if I wanted" Po said

"So what did he say?" Tigress asked from the front of the group

"Um... he asked me to watch out for... Ishani hehehe" Po said nervous because he usually gets butterflies when he's talking about something to do with love

"Oh he did, did he" Mantis snickered, Ishani was Blushing a red darker than her scarlet red scarf.

All the Boys except Po and Crane were laughing while Tigress just smiled to herself _"so he is protective of the ones he loves"  
_ Mei Lang and Crane were both talking to Ishani telling her that she had someone who cared a lot about her and to ingnore the the Ox, Pelican, Grizzly and mantis who were laughing and making kissing and hugging impressions like a bunch of 5 year olds.

 **3 weeks later**

All the masters and the Dragon warrior were back at the Jade Palace in the Training hall as Shifu watched them. Training had been going on since they finished breakfast at 07:30Am, it was now 1 in the afternoon so they were due to finish anytime now.

Five minutes later Shifu had just finished criticising The Furious Five, Po and The Eight young Masters when Zeng The head servant and Palace messenger rushed in "Master Shifu Master Shifu there are bandits attacking the village!" "All of you go now" Immediately the fourteen Kung Fu Masters ran down the steps... Or in Po and Xiao's unfortunate case they Bounced down the steps... and arrived at the Village to find Bandits everywhere... but they were all unconscious.

"Oh hey guys" A familiar voice called out and they turned to find Kian/Cosmos hitting a very large pig bandit over the head with a golden war hammer that had the same black volcanic rock handle.

"COSMOS" Ishani shouted and ran at him on all fours and pounced on him make him fall to the ground as she embraced him "Hi Dear how have you been darling" Kian said in a posh English accent sarcastically

He was immediately drowned by questions from where'd you get the hammer to where have you been, "Alright give me a chance to speak" he laughed.

 _"So andy now that I'm back here how much longer am I gonna be stuck here in total?" "Well... let me work this out, 13 days for that ground spears that you used on that camp and the 7 days for the teleporting trick again..." Andy continued to list off more and more Things that used his power "... so in total another 63 days 13 hours 14 minutes and 53 seconds"._

* * *

 **So Chapter 11 complete, sorry for any mistakes, also hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :D**

 **Chapter 12 up tomorrow.**

 **Also I found out some guy on YouTube has the same name as me... ITS NOT MEH ON YOUTUBE**

 **Mr Foxer signing off- peace :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah man... I'm not well :(**

 **anyway here's chapter 12 and its getting confusing for me with the eight OCs I added plus the amount of time Cosmos/Kian will be in the KFP dimension... Enjoy the story none-the-less**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Tales of Travels**

"Oh man the first chance to kick some butt in 2 weeks and you did all the butt kicking Cosmos, No fair" Po pouted looking around at the knocked out bandits

"Sorry Po but aren't you glad I'm back?" Kian said sarcastically, The others just laughed and started bombarding Kian with welcome back and other greetings... except Tigress

"Where have you been Cosmos" Tigress asked with no emotion

"Oh well... I found out where the cannons are being made, 2 days after I left and I checked it out, there are a lot of guards and I mean a lot, but then you see... I got lost trying to get back here" Kian said sheepishly, lowering his head waiting for the onslaught of taunts and laughing

"So what happened while you were lost?" Crane asked curiously "I fought a lot of bandits, rescued a bunny merchant, threw a slaver and his thugs to Chor-Gom and also fought an army of scorpions after I ended up in the Valley of Sting" Kian said casually "But I'm going to be here a lot longer now" he muttered under his breath

The 15 warriors tied up the bandits and gave them to the guards and went to Mr Ping's Noodle shop to get the details of the Cannon factory over lunch.

Tigress, Po, Kian and Ishani had one table to themselves as Po was the dragon warrior, Tigress was the Furious Five Leader, Kian had the info and Ishani... was just there because she hadn't seen Kian in awhile. Ishani was latched on Kian's golden armoured arm, "You could have written you know, also it was very sweet of you to tell Po to look out for me" Ishani said Blushing. Kian grew really hot and was blushing like crazy... any hotter and he'd melt his helmet, "Well... I just wanted you to be safe hehehe" Kian chuckled.

"The Factory, where is it" Tigress said breaking the twos little moment "Huh.. Oh right, you know that fortress where Po was tricked by Fung to kidnap that Lions Kid"

"Oh you mean Jong's Place... yeah bad day" Po said averting his gaze to the sky

"Well anywayyy... he sold it, to some Antelope called Chan who has a whole pack of wolves working for him, they buy the armour from a blacksmith called Lee, you know Iron wood weapons guy, anyway they then take the metal there bada bing bada boom cannons are made"

"How many wolves are we talking bout here?" Po asked, Just then Mei Lang walked over after hearing 'wolves' "What is this about wolves?" she asked "oh there's a lot of wolves guarding the cannon factory" Kian said plainly,

"what is their fur like and what attire do they wear?"

"Oh uh..." Kian repeatedly tapped his helmet trying to remember "They had... Milky brown fur and they wear black vest and pants except this one guy who has a white cloak of sorts"

"Your description matches that of the south pack, as you know the east pack worked with Shen but the South are treacherous and devious and they only listen to money" Mei Lang said coldly "The one with the white cloak is most likely there leader Jai-Kai The Traitor, a very dangerous wolf who likes to play dirty"

"Thank you for the information Mei, you can return to your seat now" Tigress spoke with the slightest of kindness in her voice. Tigress began to remember all the information she had read in scrolls about the south pack. There fighting technique was that of a highly trained bandit, No Honour, No Glory, Just straight up try to kill your opponent as fast as possible, they were also famous for their resilience to surrendering, Torture, from what she read trying to get one to talk was harder than getting Po to stop eating for a month.

"Do they sell them from Jong's old place as well?" Ishani asked "Oh yeah they sure do, when I got there, there was this massive queue of people, I saw everyone from a bandit group with a big bag of money to Noblemen and Foreign soldiers in disguise, And the cannons would be brought out by some gorilla's and Ox's."

"Po, Jong's Fortress is no more than a day's travel if we walked the whole way correct"

"Uh.. yeah in fact I think it only took me and Fung a couple hours through the bamboo forest".

"How have the cannons been made so close without us knowing is what I don't understand" Tigress said pondering the thought

"Well you never leave the village unless something is happening or there's trouble and you have no reason to go over there" Kian cut in, leaning on his chair with his head back and his hands on his head.

At this angle Tigress could see some of his face... No fur _"What... he.. he has no fur on his lower face, what happened for that to happen"_ Tigress thought, Po also saw his lower face and blurted out "Hey Cosmos why's there no fur on your chin or neck?"

When Kian heard this he looked at Po too quickly and end up falling out his chair "HUH?!"... OH SHI... damn it"

Ishani was out her immediately helping him up while Tigress and Po got up as the others just looked at the sudden golden heap on the floor.

"Um... about that... you know what I said about where I came from and how I teleported that one time along with the things I did to kill Temutai and destroy Semutai's army" Kian said casually as Ishani helped him up

"Its a secret isn't it?" Po asked dumbly "You bet your tail it is" Kian said as he readjusted his helmet and armour, "So no more questions like that"  
"Okay another question how did it take you 2 and a half weeks to find your way back here from a place a couple hours away" Mantis asked mischievously as he jumped on the table. "I... fell in a hole" Kian responded as the others burst out laughing except Tigress "How'd *Laugh* you manage that?" Monkey laughed "It was on my left and I couldn't sense it because you know holes don't make noise or smell or anything, anyway I got stuck in it for 3 days then I finally got out, then I wondered in the wrong direction into some mist then everything else happened" He responded sheepishly the others continued laughing until a familiar voice rang out from the noodle shop's entrance.

"There you all are, I was expecting you all ages ago, I was getting worried you couldn't handle some... Oh It is nice of you to return Cosmos, did you find the cannon factory?" "Yeah he did and a small hole hahahaha" Mantis said bursting out laughing again.

"A Hole?" Shifu asked confused

"That doesn't matter anyway I did find the factory, its at Jong's old place" Kian said glaring at the green bug on his table

"My that is very close and yet we didn't even know that was happening" Shifu muttered as his left ear twitched.

"Well all of you get back to the Palace and get some sleep, you will leave tomorrow morning for the factory"

"Yes master Shifu" The 15 students said while Kian just said "Okay, I'm knackered anyway"

The 16 masters and 1 dimension traveller made there way up the steps to the palace, but as they were entering the barracks, Ishani tugged Kian back and waited for the others to go in. "I really missed you Cosmos" she purred as she hugged him which caught him off guard "I missed you too" He chuckled "What's so funny" Ishani asked looking at her lover in front of her "Us... we fell in love in like 2 days then I'm gone for 3 weeks and I've returned and now were like a couple who been going out for much longer than us... hell I ain't taken you on a date yet even" Kian responded as he hugged her back slightly picking her up, "Well your going to take me on one, how about when we get back from the mission tomorrow we go somewhere" Ishani smiled mischievously "Fine by me..." The two parted and went to walk into the barracks when "and Ishani, I love you" Kian said as he stopped her and hugged her again "I love you too Goldy" "Goldy huh?... I guess I should call you red ey?" "Red... I like it".

The two then went to their rooms, and both fell asleep wondering about the other, Kian thought how would he ever tell her the truth and make it work, and she thought what would the future hold for them... and what did he really look like.

* * *

 **And that there is chapter 12 DONE... My fingers I must have restarted like six times by now, anyway hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Chapter 13 up tomorrow.**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry my this a little late guys, I was busy sorting out stuff today.**

 **Any way, I noticed that some people skip right to the end, and for those people I say this... NO SYNOPSIS (SUMMARY) 4 U**

 **Anyway enjoy chapter 13 and without further adue (I still don't know how to spell this)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Nightmares and Departure**

It was around 3 in the morning and all the warriors were asleep... well almost all. Ishani had just woken from a nightmare panting with her fur stuck to her skin with sweat, "I-It was all just a d-dream" she stuttered in a whisper

 _ **Ishani's dream**_

 _She woke up to the sound of the Gong and she and the other masters went into the Hallway to be greeted by Master Shifu "Good Morning Students, and Cosmos" Shifu said with a bit annoyance in the last part as Cosmos just walked out into the hallway saying "Morning all", "Students we leave for the factory immediately" And with that they started their journey the whole time she had been talking with Cosmos as they walked hand in hand._

 _It felt like an eternity as she talked with her 'Goldy' while looking at eyes behind the mask/helmet, seeing his one black and one white eye. They finally arrived at the factory and had a swift victory over the wolves of the south pack, when she had heard metal grinding, she turned to find 3 cannons pointed at the group, "EVERYONE LOOK OUT" she had shouted, they all turned in time to see the 3 cannons fire, they all prepared for the harm and damage, but it never came, they opened their eyes to find Cosmos with his golden swords cutting through the cannon balls as if they were butter, More kept firing onto the group, until everyone snapped out their shock and Po, Jan Jon and Xiao all being the bulkiest and physically strongest were able to charge the cannons and then either jumped on the cannon making it's barrel dig into the ground or lift it up then turn it over._

 _Cosmos set to work slicing the cannons, he was just finishing disabling the last one when a wolf... no the wolf, the one with a white cape charged him, Cosmos who's swords were still in the cannon couldn't defend himself, the wolf's sword went straight through his helmet and into his mouth. Cosmos took the sword out and using one hand to cover the hole in his helmet, he used the other to yank one of his swords free and thrust it into the wolf. We all ra over when Cosmos starting staggering like a drunken you see at the Bar's. "Hehehe, So your Immortal on the outside but not on the inside are ya" The wolf chucked, "What did you do to him" I demanded, his brown eyes flicked to his sword for a moment, I looked down to his sword and on the end... was a black goo of sorts._

 _"OH NO DON'T TOUCH IT" Mantis had shouted, we looked at him the we heard Cosmos collapse, he laid there not moving, his armour lost its normal shine. "COSMOS" I had screamed, scared, I rushed over to him, he was barely breathing, "W-What's wrong with h-him" I stuttered, "Sorry red but it looks like I'm done, hehehe I never thought that'd happen, Now remember I love you alright and stay ha *Choke*" he started choking and finally stopped breathing. Mantis spoke up... "I'm so sorry Ishani... but that black goo is sap from a Widowers Rose... its an instant to 1 minute killer, they used to grow in the swamp all around the bar I used to work in, I've seen a lot of people die from that sap... and it look's like the wolf is right, as much as I wish he wasn't, he isn't immortal on the inside"..._

That's when she woke up, She lied back down, but couldn't get back to sleep, she then felt something on her cheeks... tears. She need to see Cosmos she thought, se snuck out her room and into Cosmos room, "Hey red, I thought you'd be asleep y now" She heard as she opened his door, he was whispering, but just loud enough for her to hear, "So-sorry Cosmos I.. I just.. had a nightmare and needed to see you" "Fine by me, I can't sleep either, let's just say this is a whole new time zone for me and its gonna be a while before I'm used to it" Cosmos whispered, (UK GMT is like 7-12 hours behind China... I think) "Is... is it okay If I sleep in here tonight, because.. because I.. I" "Its okay, you don't have to explain, you can sleep in here tonight, want me to fetch your bed for you?" "No... I mean can I... sleep WITH you" her face was now redder and hotter than the sun, and so was Kian/Cosmos (You know what I'm just gonna refer to him as Cosmos from now on unless I need to refer to him as Kian) "U-uh yeah sure" he stuttered in a whisper, he moved over a bit and retrieved the blanket from under his bed (Who needs a blanket when you sleep fully armoured in a magical golden suit. Ishani climbed in bed with him and rested her head on his metal chest "You know for a guy in metal your a lot warmer and comfier than I thought you'd be" Ishani smirked, "It's gotta be comfy if I'm going to sleep in it" Cosmos whisper Laughed. The two sat talking for around 30 minutes when Cosmos noticed Ishani had fallen asleep... he then followed soon behind her.

3 and a half hours later GONNGGG

"Good morning master" Shifu was facing away from the students but he could pick up each individual voice, he was missing one of his students, Ishani to be exact, and the Fox hadn't shown up yet either...

Ishani and Cosmos both woke with a start and panicked when they had to figure out an excuse "Oh gods what do we do" Ishani Whisper screamed "We could tell them the truth, because you know nothing happened" Kian whispered trying to keep a cool head, "Ok" Ishani whispered and they both opened the door and stepped into the hallway, "Ishani what were you doing... In Cosmos' Room" Shifu asked angrily, his giant ears were on the brink of flinching off his head. "Well you... see I" Ishani stuttered losing her cool and going into full on panic because of Shifu's eyes, they were so angry it scared her... but luckily Cosmos saved them both, "Well master she had a nightmare, and as you all know we are together so... yeahhh" he said optimisticly, hoping Shifu would believe the truth, but before he could answer Mantis spoke up "So Ishani did you pop the Tin man open" This caused Mantis, Monkey, Pat and Xiao to burst out laughing while Tigress simply smirked as the others to tried to desperately to keep in their laughs "No. nothing happened last night we only talked and shared a bed..." The others then realised Shifu was on the edge of throwing everyone down the stairs, "ALL OF YOU SILET NOW" Shifu shouted scaring everyone... except Tigress and Cosmos who were both just fazed... "Now Ishani and Cosmos I believe you, but only talks and bed sharing after nightmares... Nothing else" Shifu continued... every word laced with venom, especially the last part.

"Now we have a mission today to put an end to the cannon producers and destroy their factory, you have half an hour for breakfast then we leave.. and no one pester Cosmos or Ishani about this or I will make you walk through the Valley of Skulls... AM. " "Yes master Shifu" they all responded... Even Cosmos.

After Breakfast The 15 warriors, Shifu, Cosmos, Ishani, Tigress, Po, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Gou, Mao, Mei Lang, Xiao, Jan Jon and Pat, Set out to Jong's former Home and now the new cannon factory. The whole way Ishani and Cosmos were talking, until she brought up a new topic about 3/4 the way to the factory.

"Hey Cosmos can I ask you something?" Ishani asked looking at the floor,

"Yeah sure" Cosmos responded

"Um... are you immortal on the inside?" She asked nervously thinking about what she saw in her dream,

"Uh... weird question but I don't actually kno... actually wait yeah I am" Cosmos said Tapping his helmet as he remembered,

"How do you know? and why did you hesitate?" Ishani asked looking Cosmos in the eyes

"Simple remember I said I ended up fighting scorpions in the Valley of Stings," Ishani nodded slowly "Well I had to um... make some scorpions not alive... anyway as one you.. know it cut it's own tail of and threw it through the eye slit and it landed in my mouth, the little buggr then rammed my stomach making me swallow its sting, along with the poison, which felt like I was eating black level spicy... Noodles (Cosmos wanted to say Chicken from Nandos but he didn't know how well it would go that he ate this dimensions people for dinner) and for your second question... I forgot hehehe" he laughed innocently.

Ishani was about to say something when they heard Po "Hey guys you better come see this" They all ran over to the big panda who was looking over a ledge.

everyone stared in disbelief... "Whoa" was the only thing Cosmos could say.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 13, Nightmares and Departure**

 **So how you guys liking the story so far, leave me a couple of reviews :)**

 **Anyway tomorrow is NEW YEARS EVE... I think... I don't know it's 30/12/2015 (12/30/15 for you people who hail from weird places... like America, no offence intended) as I write this so yeah**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well Hi all, Here's chapter 14, and also go to my profile and check out my future story plans, leave a review or private message me if you would like those plans to happen :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 The Raid and The Losing a friend**

"Whoa" was the only word Cosmos could say to describe the scene before him... A queue of at least 500 people all waiting for cannons, Most were notorious villains and bandits, others were noble men trying to upgrade there home defences. But that is not what made our heroes be shocked... no from the cliff thy watched from they could see into the fortress courtyard and inside were Cannons, hundreds of them with Brown wolves running everywhere, Ox's and Gorilla's carrying cannons, And there in the middle The Leader Jai-Kai stood next to Chan.

"There a lot more cannons and wolves than before" Cosmos said in shock.

"How many were there before?" Po asked

"Only like... 100-150 wolves and a few dozen cannons but this, everything has like quadrupled" Cosmos said still in awe

"We need a plan" Tigress said standing the others gathered round her and listened intently as the plan was formed.

 **10 minutes later**

Cosmos walked up and joined the back of the line, he wore a straw hat he borrowed from crane and had a green cloak he 'borrowed' from ssome rich guy who just brought a cannon. The line was moving surprisingly quickly, He was being served in no time at all, "Hello there how many cannons would you like?" a small brown wolf said, he couldn't be more than 5 foot and his voice was so rusty he might as well have not talked for a year.

"I am not here to buy cannons... yet but I am here to inspect this establishment for my master, who may wish to become partners with yours, and give you funding to make more" Cosmos said in a deep voice, lowering his gaze so the wolf wouldn't see his helmet, "So can I come In and speak with your master and also perhaps see a test fire of your cannons?"

"Um... I'll be right back... don't move" and with that the wolf ran off on all fours extremely nervous and confused.

Mean while the Furious Five minus Crane were on the east wall waiting for the signal, while Crane led the Eight warriors (I don't know what to call them leave a review with a suggestion if you want) to the west wall and also waited for his signal.

Back with Cosmos, He was approached by the lead wolf Jai-Kai the traitor "My soldier here says you want to 'inspect our establishment" and also set up a deal if you think it's good enough?" Jai-Kai said, his voice was stern yet ferocious. "Yes that is correct, I would also like to see a test fire to see if these weapons are great as they say" Cosmos said still hiding his face/helmet and still using a deep voice.

"Fine, follow me but any funny business and we kill you got it?!" "Of course" he followed the Large brown wolf through to the courtyard, Cosmos quickly glanced back and saw some wolf soldiers had flanked him...

He was soon stopped by Jai-Kai as an antelope in a brown robe came into view, "I am Lord Chan and I hear you are here to see our work and make us a deal" His voice was so posh and stuck up Cosmos almost wanted to punch him. "yes that is true but I must see a test fire first to see the weapons power"

"Very well follow me" he followed the Antelope to a small opening still flanked by Jai-Kai and the soldiers.

"Load a cannon and bring it here, point it to the south wall where the steel plates are" The Antelope shouted to a group of burly Ox's

 _"Perfect, everything is going to plan... oh no I might have just jinxed myself"_ Cosmos thought to himself, he looked over to the south wall and saw what seemed to be a giant metal bowl mounted on the wall, _they must use it as target practice_ Cosmos thought noticing the dents and bends in the metal. "Excuse me Lord Chan but may I be able to test the weapons strength myself aswell" Chan looked confused as did Jai-Kai and his troops, "How?" "Simple I stand in the way and see if my swords can cut through the cannon balls" Chan just stood there with his mouth dropped "WHAT" he finally shouted "You heard me... now" Cosmos pulled out his two Golden Katana's with their black rock handles. "Lets begin" He placed one sword horizontally with the blade facing the cannon while the other was flat side to the cannon and was vertical.

"Very w-well but it's your funeral" Chan said as he nodded to Jai-Kai who lit the cannon... Time seemed to go into slow motion, the cannon fired and the ball was so fast but it hit Cosmos' swords, it got cut in half by the horizontal sword but was rebounded by the other one sending the two ball pieces into the east and west wall, making explosions, and sending clouds of dust up... "Well Chan it seems we have no deal if it was that easy" Chan looked at the two holes in the walls and feinted wile Jai-Kai, his wolves and the Ox's and Gorilla's just looked on shocked. "Anyway time for the real party to begin" Cosmos said as Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey and viper came through east walls as the others passed through the hole in the west. "INTRUDERS" some random wolf shouted, All hell broke loose, Cosmos took off the cloak and threw the hat like a Frisbee to crane, Wolves were getting their butt's handed to them. The wolves, kept fighting though, even to the point where even the strongest villains would turn and flee.

 **20 minutes later**

There was a HUGE pile of atleast 500 unconscious wolves in the center of the courtyard as Xiao and Jan Jon set to work destroying cannons... by getting two cannons and firing them at the other cannons, then firing both the cannons at each other at the same time. "Whoo that was fun lets do it again" Po shouted merrily, finally happy that he got to kick butt for the first time in two weeks. The others started cheering when Ishani noticed something... "Where's Cosmos?" They all stopped and started looking round and noticed two figures having a sword duel on the narrow wall tops, Cosmos and Jai-Kai were fighting while balancing. Cosmos of course had his two Katana's while Jai-Kai had two iron long swords which had handles resembling a wolf head with blue gems for eyes.

"Come on Fox you can't beat me just jump now and I promise I'll finish you off if you survive" Jai-Kai Snarled

"How about no little puppy dog" Cosmos said sarcastically

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" Jai-Kai was livid at being called a puppy dog,

"You heard Me hahaha" Cosmos laughed

"That's it your DEAD" Jai-Kai charged Cosmos and they both clashed swords but Cosmos saw an opening and head-butt Jai-Kai making him stagger then fall off the wall, But he managed to grab the ledge and was now hanging by a paw

"So now do you surrender puppy dawg" "NEVER AND IF IM GOING TO DIE YOUR COMING WITH ME" With that Jai-Kai grabbed Cosmos ankle and pulled him down with him as they fell

The others who knew Cosmos would win no matter what just watched in awe a the two fought but they couldn't help but gasp as the two plummeted of the 50 foot red walls to the ground. BOOMMM the two hit the ground and a large dust cloud erupted. The others walked towards the crash when Tigress's foot hit something metal, she looked sown and saw Cosmo's face plate/mask of his helmet, it had a big crack near one of the eye slits, She gasped realizing she can now see who lies under the mask.

"Everyone look what I got" she shouted excitedly as the others gasped at what she held, Ishani ran over shouting "Give it back Tigress, he doesn't want us to know his identity yet, you should respect that!" "In your dreams, I don't trust people under mask and now I-we can see who's underneath" she said smiling deviously.

"Anyone seen my mask" they turned to see Cosmos with both his hands covering his face as the dust subsided, he was peeking through the holes in his fingers,  
he noticed who had it and winced knowing that she would want to see his face before she handed it back... he was right.

"No... you got to show us your face first" She laughed, which the others were shocked at because Tigress NEVER laughed

"Oh come on... please just hand it back" He begged not wanting to cause ALOT of questions about him.

"Show us your face first" she said still chuckling

"Please Tigress come on give it back" Cosmos said sternly, She didn't even get fazed by it but laughed a little out loud

The others joined in saying things like "Give it back Tigress" or "Tigress this isn't you" or "Respect his decision's Tigress"

"Not until I see his face" she smirked

"Okay... That's, it" Cosmos said angrily, everyone looked at him in time to see him disappear... he then reappeared a few seconds later with a shawl/balaclava covering his entire lower face and some bandages he found covering the upper area... but he had his swords in his hands and his grip was like iron on them

"GIVE. ME. MY. MASK." He almost shouted Tigress didn't move, her face just lost all it's emotion and she went back to normal... but the others were shocked and started saying "Cosmos whatever you're thinking don't do it" or something similar

"You got to get me first" She snarled "or you show us your face"

Cosmos disappeared again and reappeared in front of Tigress with a sword to her throat and another to the back of her neck. "Drop my mask now" He said... she looked in his eyes and saw anger, frustration, sadness but also... fear, fear of what? His identity?

"No I ain't dropping it" and with that she kneed his 'crown jewels' making him wince, at the felling of being hit there even thought there was no pain... this confusion let her escape and start punching him, she disarmed him, throwing his swords into the pile of wrecked cannons.

Cosmos was a sword's man.. not a hand to hand fighter or a kung fu master, the only hand to hand he ever did was in primary school when he fought against bullies that annoyed him...

Tigress was going crazy she was beating the crap outta him even though he felt no pain he still staggered from the sheer blow of the attacks, he tripped over a lighting stick for the cannons and then fell on the ground. Tigress jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. "now let's see who you really are" she snarled tauntingly, the others couldn't help him, they were afraid Tigress may do something to hurt them if they did.

Tigress went for the bandages on his upper face first taking, ripping them off, showing Cosmos' forehead and a few stands of hair that were sticking out from his helmet,

she then went for the balaclava ripping it of aswell... "What are you?" she asked sternly... looking at his furless face, the others walked over and they gasped...

"THATS IT" and with that Cosmos began to glow gold "Oh now you really screwed up Tigress" Po screamed as the earth began to shake, Tigress suddenly went flying off Cosmos as his swords came flying out of nowhere and into his hands. his mask was then ripped from her pocket where she put during their fight, it flew back to him and covered his face, Cosmos suddenly Flew up about 5 feet before slamming into the ground making a huge shockwave sending everyone and everything flying back.

they all awoke to find most of the wolves they captured dead and scattered everywhere, they had no idea how they survived but there, where Cosmos, was a huge crater...

* * *

 **Tigress is such a b**** isn't she hahaha... well Cliffhanger here anyway, Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review**

 **Chapter 15 up tomorrow 20:00-03:00 GMT**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, HAPPY NEW YEARS, hope you had a good 2015 cause now it's gonna be 2016! in exactly 6 hours 28 minutes 32 seconds as I'm writing this.**

 **Anyway your not here for holiday greetings... are you?**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Tigress get's hate and Cosmos gone**

"Cosmos?" Ishani finally said, looking into the crater, it was huge, big as the Jade Palace, everyone was still in shock. There were groans of pain from all around them, coming from the wolves who survived, they still had no idea how they were alive and they were closer! "We better sta-" Tigress started but was hit by a swift punch to the face, she turned to look at her attacker, Ishani!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Ishani screamed in anger, sorrow, despair.

"W-what" Tigress stuttered out shocked by the peaceful giggly Ishani's sudden outburst

"IF ONLY YOU HAD LISTENED INSTEAD OF NOT GOING FOR COSMOS' MASK" she shouted, her eyes were nothing but anger. The others snapped out their shock and ran over trying to calm Ishani down, "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN" and the rant began

"SHE STARTED THIS ALL BECAUSE OF SOME MASK... HE DIDN'T WANT US TO KNOW HE DIDN'T HAVE NO FUR, OR THAT HE LOOKED A LITTLE WEIRD, SO FUCKING WHAT HE'S AN ALLY, HE TRUSTED US, HE TRUSTED YOU" She shouted with venom lacing every word, she then pointed at Tigress

Ishani calmed down a little, but only a very little. "Do you know why he didn't try to stop you with brute force bitch..." Tigress's eyes narrowed into a glare "What do you mean he didn't try?!" She asked, "He was testing your trust, he knew he wouldn't get his mask back easily, but he wanted to just see, he was hoping that you would make the right choice, BUT NO YOU BETRAYED HIM, He could of done so many things that would make you drop his mask, he could of just teleported behind you and yanked it out but he didn't you cunt" She was so close to sobbing water filled her eyes as she talked.

"Me and Cosmos were meant to go on our first date tonight, have our time together, the first day we meet we think he's an enemy, then we got together the second, then he disappeared for THREE WEEKS, now I just * **sob*** got him back, and now ***sob*** he's gone again because ***sob*** of you" Ishani broke down, she fell to her knees with her head in her paws, crying.

The others knew she was right, even Tigress knew this, but she didn't know what to do, the Cool, level headed, Kung Fu Master Tigress was speechless. The others looked at Tigress then they all turned their backs on Tigress, Even Po! Mei Lang and Viper took Ishani to the front of the fortress to try and help her, or calm her down, just anything they could do for her. Pat and Crane both took off to deliver messages, Pat was going to alert the guards while Crane would deliver the bad news and good news to Master Shifu.

the others began searching for the surviving wolves to question and send to prison, if they were able to too.

 **With Cosmos in the bamboo forest 10 minutes away**

Cosmos was going crazy, he was practically deforesting this bamboo, he had chopped atleast 500 bamboo shoots now, He was pissed and livid, "I Trusted that fucking Tiger, I'd let her gamble with my fate, BUT NO MORE YOU HEAR ME" he shouted angrily to the sky, He just kept cutting the bamboo, soon enough there was a clearing big enough for a village to be built, the whole time he muttered and shouted different things... mostly cussing Tigress.

"THAT STRIPED BITCH, I GAVE HER A CHANCE TO PICK THE RIGHT CHOICE BUT SHE DIDN'T"

 _"Andy, how much longer do I have to stay in this hell hole" Andy's voice came, "Cosmos I will tell you but first, you must not let Anger and hate Fuel you it only leads to a very bad end, like with the others-" "Others!" Cosmos mentally shouted, "Yes the past Golden Foxes" "Wait, wait, wait you mean I'm not the only one?!"_

 _"Yes you are the only one, the past Golden Foxes are dead", "But I'm immortal ain't I?!"_

 _"Yes you are but the past golden Foxes decided to give their power to another, such as the case with you"_

 _"But... wait you already knew I'd say a Fox was my favourite didn't you?!"_

 _"Yes, but it is more than that, it is your spirit animal aswell, besides if you want to know, the last Golden Fox was 320 years old, when he decided to give you his power"_

 _"wow... 320, anyway back to my original question I'll think of this all later"_

 _"well you have so far spent 3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, 20 minutes and 32 seconds here sooo... you will be able to return home in 2 months, 1 week, 5 days, 20 hours, 40 minutes, 20 seconds"_

"WELL FUCK" Cosmos shouted out loud, he then saw some movement to his left, he turned and saw a large gorilla with more gorilla's behind him pulling more... CANNONS!

"Come on, we are late with this shipment" the gorilla said, Cosmos wasted no time and quickly made most the gorilla's not alive, as he would put it.

The last gorilla, the smallest of them, was cowering and quacking, "Please don't kill me please please" he begged "Fine I won't as long as you tell me where these cannons came from"

"The west mountains estate, owned by Chang a red bull, he has a hidden mine and factory there manned by slaves, we deliver the cannons made there to Chan so he can sell them" "thank you very much... also Chan's place is currently destroyed so I suggest you go somewhere else, also give up crime wile your at it"

And with that Cosmos walked off and had an Idea.

 **Back with the others at Chan's**

They had found all the survivors, and patched up the ones who gave them info, and the let the ones who didn't, simply die.

They had also found Chan under the metal bowl, unscathed. He was currently tied to a pole saying he would have their heads.

"AH doesn't he ever shut up" Mantis moaned, "I know he's worse than Po's blabber mouth the day he met us" Crane added, Jan Jon just laughed. "was Po really like that?" "You have no idea" Mantis just said

Crane, Mantis and Jan Jon were guarding Chan and the wolves who had given info... all of a sudden Chan's voice stopped "SOMETHINGS WRONG" Mantis shouted "HE SHUT UP" they turned round and ran round the corner to find Cosmos untying Chan with a hand over his mouth, "Cosmos" they all shouted, Cosmos then grabbed Chan and then disappeared with him. "Well... damn" Mantis said "You two stay here I'll go tell the others" Crane said taking off

 **On the other side of the Fortress**

Everyone was sat on various wooden stools and block, Tigress was sat by herself while the others all sat round Ishani trying to comfort her, She was still sad about Cosmos disappearing. They then heard flapping wings, they looked up to Crane in a beeline for them.

"Crane is something wrong" Viper asked as soon as he landed,

"Guys Cosmos just showed up-" He didn't get to finish because Ishani pounced on the bird "WHERE" She demanded

"Listen.. *ACK* Can't breath" Crane chocked out "Sorry" Ishani said Sheepishly as she got off the bird.

"we were guarding the wolves and Chan then Cosmos showed up, untied Chan then disappeared with him, but Cosmos looked pissed, and his armour, it was covered in blood, a lot of fresh blood" Crane said, everyone eyed him, just then Pat showed up "Hey guys I got the guards but we found something on the way you better come look at this" he said in his thick Australian accent panting.

"what did I miss something?" He asked innocently as he watched the others eye him.

 **10 minutes later**

the guards had collected all the wolves and secured the fortress and the Dragon warrior, the Five and the Eight had left and stopped in the bamboo forest where pat lead them.

"What In the name of the gods" Xiao said in awe... before them stood a massive clearing and at the edge of the clearing, were dead gorilla's and wrecked cannons.

They approached the wreckage and corpses, finding that the big apes had been killed by swords and that the cannons had also been, Po spoke finally "I'm guessing Cosmos did this" "Agreed" Jan Jon and Mei Lang said in unison. They spent awhile at the scene but the Tigress's ears picked up something, "Everyone there's something coming" she pointed north as a small antelope stumled out... It was Chan!

 **And there is Chapter 15 hope you enjoyed, Don't forget to drop a review and favourite.**

 **I know it's a few hours early but it turn's out I got a party to go to tonight so hala-u-la.**

 **5 hours 24 minutes 13 seconds to 2016!**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off- Peace :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back again... for the second time tonight, party ended early... Apparently little old ladies hate parties and like to call cops.**

 **Anyway Chapter 16 here we go... Also HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Confusion and Ruins**

Chan stumbled out of the Bamboo forest, everyone looked confused, shocked and relieved in a single second before they rushed him, Po managed to catch him in time before he fell on his face.

"Chan, where's Cosmos?!" Ishani shouted

"Wah... please don't hurt me" He whimpered seeing who surrounded him

"Where's Cosmos?!" Ishani asked again

"Wh- OW" he grabbed his side "Who?"

"The gold Fox guy" Ishani said almost snarling

Chan's face dropped and his eyes widened in terror "Please I'll tell you everything you want to know just don't let him find me, please I beg you"

"What did he do?" Tigress and Pat both asked

"He beat me into giving him info, then I managed to escape when he left for somewhere"

"What info?" Po asked

"In-info on... other factories" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, no one even thought there would be other factories

"Where are they?!" They all demanded

"There's 3 more, the Chang's estate in the west mountain's, The old wolf village in the north west and the blacksmith village warehouse in the south west" He said fearing for his life, he couldn't handle another beating.

"Crane, you stay here with Xiao, Gou and Mao and clear this area up, wait for the guards and protect the valley while were gone" Tigress ordered "Everyone else let's go" she turned to look at the others, No one budged an inch "Why is no one moving?!" she shouted "After what you did Tigress, well... there's no easy way to say this... but you were a massive jerk and misused Cosmos' Trust, so we don't think you should lead" Crane said, everyone nodded in agreement,

"Then who will" she hissed "Me" Ishani snarled.

* * *

 **With Cosmos**

He had been running for 5 minutes and was on his way to Chang's estate, to one, free the slaves and two, destroy the factory and three, expose Chang.

All this running had given him time to think but then he remembered something Andy said while he was in his coma back home.

 _"Andy, remember you said center realm was destroyed and that the meteor was like your escape pod from the destruction"_

 _"Yes Kian I do"_

 _"Didn't you say that I was chosen by the last Fox to be the new one"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Well it doesn't add up, the last Fox chose me and the meteor brought you, his spirit to me, but yet you remember Center realm being destroyed and say the meteor was your escape"_

 _"I agree it doesn't add u-"_

A hot searing pain erupted in Cosmos' head, he fell to the ground clutching his head, he screamed in agony as he rolled on the ground.

 **Back with the others**

"YOU... LEADING" Tigress shouted, "Yes me got a problem with it, the others haven't, but they got a problem with you leading" Ishani Snarled,

"Fine what do you want then, you lot wouldn't do this unless you want something" She sighed defeated "We want you to earn Cosmos trust back" Ishani said as the others nodded in agreement, "Fine, I will but I get to lead you hear m-" Suddenly a loud shrill cream cut through the air, "Is that..." Mantis started only to be cut off by Ishani "COSMOS" she was off, she sprinted on all fours towards the sound.

"Gou, Mao and Crane stay here" Tigress said "Everyone else lets go".

A few minutes later Ishani found herself on an old road, she then spotted a glimmer of gold rolling on the floor, "Cosmos" she said, she kept sprinting till she could clearly see him, his screams had become quitter but they were still there. She fell to her knees next to him and grabbed his arm, as soon as she did, his body suddenly stopped moving, Cosmos opened his eyes and faced Ishani, he then pulled her into a tight hug sat on the floor.

"Red I have no idea what you did but thanks" He whispered into her ear "And don't think that I won't come back just remember that I love you still okay"

"I know Goldy, but be safe" Ishani whispered in a whimper holding back her tears. Cosmos looked behind her and noticed Pat flying overhead and the others closely following on the ground, they were getting closer each second, _"if only we had more time, like a little bubble to keep them out"_ Cosmos thought, but as he did, he felt a slight pain in his head and Ishani gasped, he looked where she was looking and saw a thin layer of transparent (See through) Gold rising around them.

 _"Kian, you have unlocked your third power, I am also sorry for the pain my memory recollection caused you but something isn't right with my memories" Andy's deep voice boomed in his head_

 **Tigress's POV**

Pat had spotted Ishani and Cosmos, and had lead them to the two, they were no more than 50 foot when a gold dome began surrounding the two. _"What on earth"_ Tigress thought, they kept running none the less, but slowed down as they approached the two, they got to the edge of the dome and Monkey carefully touched it, but was thrown 10 foot back.

 _"what is this"_ Tigress thought, "Cosmos, come on out I have something to say" She hoped he would listen to her and that she'd have a chance at getting his trust back otherwise she would be really screwed and not allowed to lead the team, "I have nothing to say to you Stripes" Cosmos said to her, his voice was full of venom.

"Please Cosmos just-" "NO... you abused the trust I gave you now begone" he shouted, but suddenly a wall of the same transparent gold rose from the ground and pushed her back.

She rubbed her head and stood up, she saw Cosmos and Ishani hugging, but then she noticed Ishani's ears twitch as if Cosmos was saying something to her, He then stepped back from her and disappeared, along with the dome and wall. "Ishani, I did try" Tigress said to Ishani who seemed to be daydreaming, "I know..." she then snapped out her trance "Anyway *Cough* Cosmos said get ALOT of guards and have them meet us at Chang's estate and tell them bring healer's"

 **Back with Cosmos**

Cosmos had teleported 500 metres west, and started walking again. _"Hey Andy, what is the name of that third power I unlocked" "It is Known as Mind Proecting, making objects with your mind and it won't use my energy"_

 _"Okay but who is it known by... NEVERMIND I don't want another headache"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Hey can I make Transport with this power"_

 _"Yes anything that you have seen in person"_

 _"Cool, but why in person?"_

 _"otherwise you wouldn't know the right size"_

 _"Okay... let's see, something that flies would freak everyone out... not a car, or horse carriage they wouldn't like that... I know A motorbike, I always wanted one, um how about a... Kawasaki 900rr Ninja"_

He stood there for a second and concentrated for a second when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and looked down to see himself sat atop his favourite sport bike.

 _"Kian do you know how to drive one of these?"_

 _"Not a clue but lets go"_

And with that he sped off wobbling and almost crashing a few times, on his to way to his first target.

* * *

 **So yeah Chapter 16 done, 2 in one night oh well it's new years eve you guys deserve special treatment.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, favourite and stuff :)**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**ITS 2016! Happy new years all, hope you had a good time,**

 **I started this chapter early hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Freedom giver**

Cosmos had made great time getting to Chang's estate. Cosmos had a plan to get in, he knew word couldn't of reached Chang about Chan's factory being destroyed and he planned to use this to his advantage.

He walked down the road to Chang's state, he approached the front gate, a large red and gold wooden door with large metal studded wooden walls going off to the sides. Cosmos knocked and was 'greeted' by a large gorilla "Who are you and what do you want" The gorilla asked, his voice deep and sturdy

"Hi there my name is Cosmos and I'm here to give Lord Chang a message if I may enter" Cosmos said bowing with his hands at his sides, with a respectful tone

"Who is the message from?" The big ape asked

"Lord Chan, he hired me as a messenger as his wolves keep getting attacked or arrested for some reason"

"Give me the message and I'll give it to Lord Chang"

"I was ordered to deliver it in person" Cosmos said sternly

"Fine wait here" With that, the ape closed the gates disappeared for a few minutes before reopening them, "You may enter". Cosmos followed the ape inside, he finally got a good look at the estate, it was a picturesque white villa with traditional red Chinese roofs. he was led into an office of some sort where a red furred bull sat at a desk.

"I hear you bring a message from Cha, so speak" The bull said his voice sounded humble but you could just tell there was a darker side to him.

"Yeah... the messenger thing was a lie, BUT, I'm actually here to buy some slaves" Cosmos said as he looked over the gorilla guard who was just waiting for a signal to say 'kill him'

"Slaves you say... what would you need them for?" The bull questioned raising his left eyebrow

"well on my travels through Japan I discovered a large iron and coal vein and I need some workers who don't require weekly pay" Cosmos lied.

"I see... so how many do you want?"

"Well firstly, I would like to see your mines and slaves, so... no offence , for example I ask for 50 slaves and you give me some weaklings, no I want to see them and choose, also see how you work your mines so I can adapt it for my purposes" he said

"Fine but no funny business or bargaining"

"Okay" Cosmos had to stop himself laughing because the bull was buying it so easily

A few minutes later the group walked into a cave where many slaves were working, there were also a lot of guards, mostly gorillas and crocs.

"Lord Chang can we walk around see them close up, I want to see how good each one is and then could you gather them all up so I can choose, also do you have cooking slaves?" Cosmos asked looking round, hiding his disgust someone would actually be like this in his position.

"Yes there are cooking slaves and I gather the slaves at the end of their shifts anyways for announcements and punishments"

A few hours passed, in this time Cosmos had seen all the slaves, every single one, he had also been able to count them and the guards here, 94 slaves, 78 miners, 16 cooks, there were 52 guards in total.

The slaves were being assembled in the main cavern, a very large cave that had multiple tunnels running off it. "Well my workers, you all met your quota, fortunately.  
But someone here called me a Uhmm... asswipe as I passed.. now... You, Donkey boy step forward" Chang pointed to a donkey who couldn't be more than 15, he wore ragged clothes that were stained with who knows what and his fur was no better. The boy was flanked by two guards and pushed up onto the platform where they stood, Chang unlatched a whip from his clad black vest strap, and turned to Cosmos "You may do this my guest, give him 20 lashings" Cosmos took the whip and noticed dried blood... LOTS of it, stained on the whips end. "Oh yes that reminds me, you may have noticed my golden Fox friend here" he said gesturing to Cosmos

"well he's gonna buy some of you and take you to japan to work on his mine hehehe" Chang laughed "Now Donkey kneel and take of your shirt" The donkey did as he was told and removed his shirt to show he had more whip scars on his back. "You shall receive 20 lashings" a shocked gasp erupted through out the slaves as Chang motioned for Cosmos to step forward. Cosmos stepped forward and unwrapped the whip and as he went to hip the boy, he saw a chance.

The crack of the whip was heard but when everyone opened their eyes, the whip was wrapped round a nearby croc guards neck, as Cosmos drew his swords and began to duel with two gorillas, who he easily killed. A small group of the slaves, A rhino, a goat, an ox, a wolf and a vixen (Female fox) all nodded to each other before the Rhino shouted "SLAVES ATTACK", everything went to hell, slaves were fighting the guards, Cosmos had just killed his seventh guard and was now charging for Chang who had tried to run.

"Who are you and why" Chang shouted, "You know who I am, that was the truth, the real reason though was to free the slaves and destroy the factory located here"

"THE FACTORY" Chang shouted in disbelief, only a select few knew of the factory.

Just then 10 guards charged Cosmos and he easily killed them with a mix of Kung Fu and Swords but mainly his swords.

The last guards were being finished off as Chang ran, only one slave had died surprisingly. The rhino and his group walked up to Cosmos "I don't know who you are Fox but thank you" "yes thank you, maybe we should get to know each other and I can thank you properly" The Vixen added with a flirtatious tone "your welcome and I already got a girlfriend sorry... anyway, the dragon warrior is bringing reinforcements in about a day so wait here and he'll help you with the wounded and anything else, now where's that bull"

Cosmos had run out the mines following Chang when he saw the red bull dash into a room, Cosmos walked into the room carefully, swords drawn, he looked round once he entered, an empty single room. "where on ea-" Cosmos started but saw a slight crack in the floor, it was in the shape of a large square, "sneaky little sod"

 _"Okay I need to get down there... I know, I need one of Shen's cannons"_ Cosmos thought building an image of the cannons he'd seen, soon the same transparent gold came out of the ground making a cannon in front of him, using one of his swords, he grated it over the firing point.

BOOOMM

Cosmos fires the cannon, into the large square on the floor. The entire building blew up, leaving him stood in the wreckage, with a giant hole beneath him, "A tunnel, Okay let's go" he muttered to himself. He followed the tunnel for a good 5 minutes and came upon a large area filled with production lines and slaves, melting metal and then forging it, there had to be atleast 100 slaves here, and A lot more guards, maybe another 70 of them, but there on a platform was Chang who saw Cosmos in the tunnel exit. "GUARDS, Intruder get him, he'll destroy the factory" the red bull shouted, Crocs, wolves and gorilla's charged from all over the factory, leaving very confused slaves as to what the hell was going on .

Cosmos was walking on a wooden bridge over the production line when the first guard reached him, a large croc, who tried to stab him with a sword thrust but was easily countered by Cosmos, who dodged it, grabbed the sword and elbowed the crocs head, more and more guards soon showed up by time he got to the end to the bridge, he was fighting them of in a horde in now, grabbing, pushing, stabbing, slicing his way through.

the whole while, he was getting closer to Chang who had no where to run, but then Chang had an idea "GUARDS, take the slaves hostage and bring them here" The guards all grabbed the nearest slave and pulled back to Chang. "So fox what'll be, you can ever sacrifice your life and I let them live or you don't and they die. Cosmos looked at the captives, all teens, everything from a 12 year old wolf, to 16 year old duck. "Fine let them go and you can kill me" Cosmos shouted. "As you wish but first throw your swords down and kneel". Cosmos did as he was ordered, he untied his swords from his waist, then threw them 5 foot to his left and kneeled.

"Axe man, if you don't mind" The bull started as he spoke to a croc with a large battle axe, The croc handed the axe over to Chang who approached Cosmos carefully clutching the axe, he lined the axe up with Cosmos' neck. "Goodbye Fox" he raised the axe and brought it down but was completely shocked at what happened next... The axe shattered, Cosmos then stood up, delivered an uppercut then rolled to his left and retrieved his swords, the guards were still confused and in shock that the axe was shattered by Cosmos' neck. He used this to his advantage and started to kill the Guards before they could even snap out of their trance. Finally, only Chang, the slaves and Cosmos remained, Cosmos turned to the nearest slave, "Gather all the slaves and get out of here I'll give you 10 minutes then I'm blowing this place sky high". The slave nodded and began his task. ""Now Bull lets go" Cosmos said sternly, "No, this can't be happening" The bull whimpered, "Well it is and if you want to come I have other ways", "I ain't going without a fight" the bull snarled picking up a sword from the ground, he charged Cosmos but was only met by a fist to his face, knocking him out.

 **With Po, and the others 22 hours later**

"are we there yet" Mantis asked for the millionth time

"ALMOST" they all shouted together but then something caught monkey's attention in the distance, Smoke

"Actually I think were here" He said pointing to the smoke.

They quickened their pace and soon arrived at what seemed to be a villa, but it was on fire. "You must be the reinforcements Cosmos said would come" A deep hearty voice said from their left, they all turned round entering battle stances, but they soon dropped them when they saw a large crowd of people, slaves by the looks of them.

"Yes we are, and where is Cosmos" Ishani said, "He gave us a message, he says he's going to the next factory, and that when your done here wait for to arrive at the last one" The rhino in the front said, "Also he said try get some info on slave auctions and other slavers locations from this guy" he whistled and a Vixen with orange fur in tattered clothes and a bluey-grey ox brought a red bull forward. "Then you can rescue the slaves", Just then Pat arrived and landed next to the group, "Chor Gohm sent a full battalion, and there's atleast 5 teams of healers we picked up on the way here, they're all down the road" he said before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. "Well come on lets get to work helping these guys, then we can leave to find Cosmos again" Ishani said a little sad Cosmos didn't wait here for them, for her.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 17, hope you enjoyed don't forget to review, favourite and etc.**

 **once again Happy new year**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 here we go...**

 **anyway, got bored and so I started early... again.**

 **anyway, hope you enjoy and without further adue**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 The Wolf village**

The group had been split again, Tigress, Po, Ishani, Mei Lang, Jan Jon and Pat went to the Blacksmith village, while Viper, Ja-ree and Xiao stayed with the slaves, and Monkey, and Mantis would head to the wolf village, to clear up Cosmos' mess, presuming he was taking out the factories in the order Chan gave them.

"Come on we got a lot of ground to cover and remember if Cosmos hasn't attacked your factory yet wait for him to meet up with you before you attack" Tigress said,

"Uhmm master Tigress?" Mei Lang nervously asked,

"Yes Mei"

"I would like to head to the old village in the north west"

"And why would you?" Tigress asked raising an eyebrow

"um.. two reasons, if their are south pack wolves working there I can notify my father, chief of the North Wolves and he can send troops, because that old village is on our turf, and the second reason, the village is where I was born before we abandoned it after the whole Mongolian incident" She said, Trying to find confidence in her voice.

"Fine you may go, now everyone move out"

 **With Cosmos**

Cosmos had gotten lost on his way to the wolf village... SIX TIMES, he had just taken another wrong turn on his gold holographic looking motorcycle, when he spotted a young wolf pup in the middle of the road, he was crying and sat next to a broken wagon.

"Ey kid what you doing here" Cosmos asked as he stopped his Bike and let it disappear as he dismounted.

"Som-*Sob* Bandits attacked me and my mamma, they took her and our stuff but *Sob* left me" The kid cried, he could no more than 5 years old, 7 max. Cosmos thought _"I better get him somewhere safe, but I could also find these bandits and help his mum out"_

"Kid it's your lucky day which way did the bandits go" Cosmos said with a hearty laugh, the kid then pointed down the road, and soon he and Cosmos were walking in that direction. they walked for over 20 minutes before Cosmos saw smoke, campfire smoke.

"Okay kid, wait here and hide behind the bushes I'm going to beat those naught bandits" He said, This made the little pup smile, "Okay mister" he then hid in a bush.

Cosmos walked about 50 foot towards the campfire when he heard voices, "Boss the woman is still fighting and the bys are annoyed that we can't get close to her without dying, come on boss do something or we won't have no... fun hehehe" The voice said, then another said "She'll give up eventually, besides it's only been an hour so we have time".

Cosmos knew exactly what they were planning, it happened a lot back in his home dimension, it was on the news atleast once a week. Cosmos walked forwards drawing his swords, he walked right into the camp and was met by 10 pairs of shocked eyes, 7 wolves and 3 crocs, "So you going to give me the lady or I am going to get to have a rumble" Cosmos said basically growling (Or atleast the closest to a growl a human can achieve) He couldn't stand these type of people, everytime it was on the news, he only felt rage, why would someone even do it.

"Get him" the largest croc shouted, he seemed to be the leader, the seven wolves, all brown furred, with black clad uniforms, like the ones at Chan's, all produced long silver swords from sheaths on their waist while the two small crocs, both dressed in red pants, pulled out two daggers each. They decided to charge Cosmos, it didn't end so well for them, The first two wolves attacked together, Cosmos parried their swords and headbutt both of them, making them both stagger back, he then drove his swords through their stomachs and as he did, two more wolves who were close behind the first two were also impaled, "Wolf Kebab" Cosmos said out loud, he then pulled his swords out leaving four dead wolves or nearly dead wolves lying on the ground, the last three wolves attacked him, the first he parried and disarmed, while the second he kneed the 'crown jewels' off when the wolf charged him a with an overhead slash, the third he decapitated, he then threw one sword into the back of the first who was retrieving his sword and used his second the stab the second's heart.

the two crocs both charged, together as Cosmos pulled his sword free from the dead wolf's body, parrying swords was one thing but daggers, that was just annoying, he tried to parry them but these crocs were skilled, they moved fast, yet accurately. He managed to get the two crocs to charge him at the same time from his left and right, at the last moment he jumped up and his feet to push the two crocs together, making them stab each other.

"And then there was one" Cosmos said smiling under his mask, yes he was smiling, but he couldn't be more serious, "Fine bring it on" the croc said, he pulled out a large bearded battle axe and swung at Cosmos who easily parried the axe, the croc made an overhead swing at Cosmos but Cosmos brought up his swords and cut the wooden pole that the axe was on, "Oh no" the croc said looking at the cleanly cut wooden pole in his hands. Cosmos thrust his swords into the crocs heart.

Cosmos pulled his swords free and wiped the blood off as he approached a female whitey-grey wolf who was tied to a pole, "Hello Madam you alright" Cosmos said politely as he sheathed one sword and used the other to cut the ropes binding her, she was wearing a yellow dress that was smudged with a lot of dirt. "Yes thank you, but I must go immediately and find my son" Her voice was silky smooth and she sounded so caring, "About that miss he's in a bush down the road waiting for me to bring you back" Her eyes widened to the size of Shifu's ears (Bet you never read that before :P)

"Thank you sir o thank you" she laughed as she pulled him into a hug, he couldn't help but laugh "Now take me to him" he led her to the young wolf pup who was till hiding in the bushes "Hey little guy I got your mum" Cosmos called out and instantly a the kid ran out and saw his mum, "MAMMA" he shouted with tears in his eyes, "Wei" the mother shouted as her pup ran into her arms, "Hey miss where's your home, I'll escort you" Cosmos said, stopping tears from showing, Cosmos missed his mum, the day he lost her in the crash was the worst day of his life, but now to see a kid get reunited with his mum was heart wrenchingly good for him.

"Oh thank you but we don't want to be a burden" She said nervously

"Nonsense I'll escort you so this doesn't have to happen again tonight.. also I'm sorry you had to witness me in... action"

"Do not worry young Fox, by the way what is your name if I may ask"

"Names Cosmos, miss and yours?"

"I am Shira, and this is my son Wei" she said tickling the little white pups belly making him laugh,

"So where do you live?"

"Uhmm, around 2 hours walk that way" she said pointing north up the road

"2 hours huh... that won't do... how about a couple of minutes" _"Andy I could use a car right about now, the fastest one I have ever seen got it?" "Of course"_ Cosmos fet the familiar pain in his head as a golden 2009 Porsche Cayman was built before their eyes... "what sorcery is this" Shira asked shocked and in awe

"oh this is one of my many gifts now hop in" he said opening the passenger side door on the left side (I'm British, so yeah the cars are a little different) Shira, carefully stepped in and put Wei sat on her lap, Cosmos walked round and sat in the driver's seat, _"ANDY HOW DO I DRIVE THIS?!" "You can figure out a two wheeled engine but a four wheeled you can't?" "Andy your a real smartass you know that?_

"okay forgive but it's been a while since I drove" Cosmos laughed nervously, they then reversed "SORRY" ten they were off to Shira and Wei's village.

12 minutes later they slowed down "well Shira how far are we now?" "Very close" she responded taking in her surroundings "Okay we'll get out here so I don't scare your village with this, also could you keep my power a secret please" He asked, "of course it's the least I can do to thank you for what you did"

they got out the car and it vanished and they walked to the villages front gate where a few white wolves in full iron armour stood at attention, they saw Shira and Wei first as they rounded a corner, one of the wolves rushed forwards dropping his spear and shield, "Shira, there you are the whole has been on a level three because you went missin-" the wolf then noticed Cosmos behind her "WHO ARE YOU" the wolf shouted at Cosmos as the other wolves rushed forwards, one picked up the first guards' gear and passed it to him, soon there were 7 spears pointing at Cosmos "WHOA I'M PEACEFUL" Cosmos shouted.

"Captain, I was kidnapped by bandits and separated from my son, he rescued me and reunited me with Wei, stand down" Shira said sternly

"Stand down men... so Fox, what you doing here?"

"I'm here for a couple reasons, first I'm escorting these two home, second, I need directions, thirdly, I'm hungry as hell and finally I have no idea where I am" Cosmos chuckled nervously.

"You may enter but any slip ups and your dead got it" the wolf snarled

"Crystal clear buddy" Cosmos said walking past him

"Cosmos you said you were hungry right?" Shira asked

"Starved" He laughed

"well my husband owns a restraint and he can cook you food"

"Thank you very much"

the three then walked through the village to the restraunt where Shira and her family lived... and Cosmos noticed there was ONLY wolves here no other species, also there were ALOT of people staring at him.

"Zhao I'm home" Shira called out and all of a sudden there was a lot of crashing and then a white wolf rushed out the door and he sprinted over to his family

"Oh by the gods where were you, I was having a heart attack" Zhao said pulling his family into a hug

"I got kidnapped by bandits and this young man saved me and found Wei... also he's really hungry"

"Well stranger you have my thanks and I will cook you whatever you want, and it's on the house" Zhao said shaking Cosmos' hand

"Thanks mate, I'm starved and it was no trouble stopping the bandits"

a few minutes later Cosmos was about to tuck into some noodles when he said "Okay, Shira, Zhao, I need to take my helmet off to eat properly and I'm warning you I look a little... unique"

"That's no problem, some wolves here look like the rats from the south pack" Zhao laughed

As Cosmos went to remove his helmet there were screams and shouts and guards were rushing past the shop's entrance "What on earth" Shira asked "I'll be right back" Cosmos shouted as he drew his swords and ran out to find Wolf soldiers fighting a very annoyed LiDong, the giant crocodile.

"WHO KILLED MY BROTHER" the great croc shouted, Cosmos rushed forwards and asked "Hey ugly, is your brother a bandit with red pants, hangs out with 2 other small crocs and 7 southern wolves?!"

"Uh yes... but how did you know little Fox?"

"because I ended him to save a kid's mother"

"WHAT, DIE FOX DIE" LiDong went crazy, he Chased Cosmos round the village, as Cosmos would jump onto a roof then another and another, the wolf guards were still trying to stop the giant croc but he would swat them with his tail. "Okay enough" Cosmos shouted, he jumped on LiDongs head and drove his swords into the crocs head, the croc staggered and then fell back first into a house, crushing Cosmos underneath. The wolves, soldiers and villagers alike gathered round, Zhao and Shira rushed forwards with Wei in his arms, He handed Wei to Shira and began to climb the crocs body and the buildings rubble, "Someone help me he might be alive" Zhao shouted, "I'm sorry Zhao, no one could survive that, there's just to much rubble and LiDong is a monster, he's too heavy." the captain said, "He Saved my wife and son, and gave his life for our village" Zhao said sadly, everyone looked down at the ground in respect, but the a familiar voice rung out.

"Don't believe everything you see" Everyone looked up to see Cosmos holding his swords standing on top the croc, everyone's faces flashed, shock, confusion, disbelief, relief and finally joy as everyone began cheering. then a sudden hush broke out as a wolf in iron armour with a crown walked into the area "Fox we have some talking to do but firstly, thank you for helping my people". Cosmos didn't know what to do so he just bowed and said "No problem". a few minutes later and the guards were trying to move the giant crocs corpse as Cosmos and the crowned wolf sat at a table in Zhao's restraunt.

"So fox what is your name" The wolf asked his voice humble and smooth

"Names Cosmos, and yours" Cosmos said politely not wanting to lose the respect.

"Chief Tuk Lang of the north wolf pack" The old wolf said proudly

"Lang huh, there's a wolf I'm currently working with call Mei Lang" as soon as he said this the old wolf's eyes widened but only a little

"You know my daughter?"

"Yeah were currently on a mission, I'm the teams forward man, I do the action and they usually clear up, well that's how it is for this mission."

"So what is your mission I must ask"

"I can't really tell you sir"

"your on my territory" the wolf joked

"fair enough..." Cosmos began to tell the wolf about how Shen's cannons were being remade, the mission he was working on with the Jade Palace masters and how a village in the northwest was believed to have a factory there.

"This is most disturbing news Master Cosmos" The wolf said stroking his whiskers

"I'm not a master by the way" Cosmos added

"Okay... as you saved my people, I will come with and I will bring a battalion of troops just incase there is illegal actions being done in my territory.

in 2 days the battalion of 500 soldiers was ready and leaving the village.

* * *

 **So chapter 18, how'd you guys like it, leave a review to let me know :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here is chapter 19, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Clash of the Wolves and Feelings revealed**

Monkey, Mantis and Mei Lang had been walking for two days and were nearing their destination, They hadn't got lost like Cosmos did thanks to Mei's knowledge of the area, "Come on guys were almost there" Mei Lang said as they climbed a hill following Mei Lang up a narrow, old and forgotten path. "Finally" Mantis exclaimed.  
"Come on over this ridge" Mei Lang shouted, both scared and excited, it's not every day you get to see your birthplace which you fled in terror so many years ago.

As they got to the ridge and looked down into the village, they could see large buildings and a large hole with mine carts coming out, "Those weren't there before, I know I was young when I left here but that wasn't here" Mei Lang said with a cold edge to her voice, "Okay so that large warehouse they built must be the factory and the hole is their Iron mine or something?" Monkey said.

"Wait who's that" Mantis asked pointing his thingies towards a couple of wolves exiting the factory, "SOUTHERN PACK WOLVES" Mei Lang shouted "We must notify my father immediately" but as they were turning back from the their looking point a hearty voice rung out behind them, "What makes you think I ain't been informed already"

"Daddy" Mei Lang shouted shocked as she ran into her father's arms,

"Uh... hi there I'm Monkey and this is Mantis, what are you doing here?" Monkey asked confused

"I can explain that" a familiar voice said, Cosmos stepped out from behind Chief Tuk Lang

"Cosmos" they all shouted, "Hey guys, This is Chief Tuk Lang of the northern pack, and also Mei's dad anyway I told him bout the possibility of a factory being here so he came with me after I stopped LiDong from destroying the other Village."

"Okay so now we can launch our attack" Chief Tuk said, he began walking down the hill towards the brown wolves who were all dirty and covered in soot from fires.  
the others quickly followed him and they charged the dumbstruck, dirty and dumb wolves ahead of them. the wolves had no weapons and were easily defeated when all of a sudden, a large door opened in the factory and atleast 100 southern wolf soldiers rushed out, flanked by 2 cannons being pushed by gorilla's.

"Well great, the one time we want Po to defeat an army and the cannons and he's not here" Mantis Joked, but then a large fire erupted among the wolf ranks, everyone looked back at them to see a few fire arrows had landed in the middle and set a few wolves on fire.

"Did I mention your dad brought an entire battalion" Cosmos said to Mei Lang, as the Northern troops of white, grey and the odd black furred wolf, came into view, they formed ranks behind the warriors and with a loud growl Chief Tuk shouted "CHARGE", The troops charged one another as more southern wolves and gorillas emerged from the factory, Cosmos and Mei Lang took out the first cannon easily, but mantis and monkey were having trouble getting to stop working, but then Mantis had an idea, "We could turn it round and shoot the factory" He joked, "Mantis your a genius" Monkey shouted as he tried... TRIED... to turn the heavy cannon.

Chief Tuk's northern troops were basically slaughtering the southern troops, Unlike the south troops the north troops had to train everyday before going on a patrol or mission and they have honour in battle which doesn't hurt.

Monkey had finally turned the cannon round and mantis found the lighting stick, "FEAR THE BUG" he shouted, as he fired shot after shot into the building, the few remaining south forces ran away as Mantis fired the last cannon ball into the building, there was a loud crack as the building began to crumble, "RUN IT'S GOING DOWN" Monkey screamed running away waving his hands above his head like a mad man. Everyone from the lowest ranking northern troop to Cosmos himself were running away as the building collapsed in a large cloud of smoke and dust, fires soon spread around the wreckage.

everyone gathered the dead and the wounded and did a headcount. Cosmos, Mei, Tuk, Monkey and Mantis were all sat together resting when an officer came up, he was a grey wolf with a bloody bandage over his left eye. He quickly bowed and said "Sir, we have 13 dead, 114 wounded, my self included." Thank you general you may return to your post"

"Well we better get going if we want to meet up with Ishani and the others" Cosmos said standing, wiping the dirt off his knee guards and shin guards.

"Cosmos and Jade Place master's it had been an honour to fight along side you, also it is has been good to have a chance to fight along side my little girl again" Chief Tuk said bringing his daughter into a hug"

"Goodbye my friends have a safe travel and I hope you finish your mission" they all bowed to one another, but as they walked away, the chief grabbed Cosmos' arm.  
"And Cosmos, keep my daughter safe, I beg you" His voice was sad and broken, "I will don't worry, besides she's a Kung Fu master aswell"

 **With Ishani and the others**

"So that's the factory?" Ishani asked, pointing to a large warehouse on the outskirts of the village some miles away, "So it seems but remember we don't move on it till Cosmos arrives" Tigress said sternly, she was leaning against the tree with her arms crossed.

The group were sat under an apple tree on a hill overlooking the village and it's valley. Po, Jan Jon and Pat were all discussing which Kung Fu move was the most 'awesome', they were all sat half way up the hill, leaving Ishani and Tigress by them selves. Ishani had tried to start conversation with her but she couldn't... it seemed only Po could for some reason... _"Hummm Po, I wonder if they have a thing going on heheheh"_ Ishani wondered but her thoughts were interrupted by flapping wings.

"PAT, keep it down" Tigress shouted

"It's not me" he whimpered, they all looked up to see Zeng and Crane, "Hey guys" Crane said landing while Zeng... he crashed in a big pile and wheezed out "Afternoon masters"

The group huddled round the two birds, "So has something happened?" Po asked, "oh no, I'm just here to tell you that, me, Ja-ree, Mao and Gou" he shivered slightly "have linked up with Viper and Xiao and there heading here, they'll be about another day and Zeng has a message".

"Yes I do master Crane, a wolf messenger from the north pack arrived earlier today with this scroll" he said unwrapping a scroll from his waist belt. he then passed it to Tigress... much to her discomfort because as always she was being suffocated by everyone trying to see the letter... "HOW about you STOP SUFFOCATING me and I read it aloud" Tigress snarled, everyone immediately backed off not wanting to be the striped feline's punching dummy.

"That's better, now the message reads

 _Dear master's of the Jade Palace_

 _My name is Master Tuk Lang, Chief of the North wolf Pack and father of your companion Mei Lang, recently a friend of yours Cosmos, got lost, he ended up rescuing one of my citizens and saving the village from LiDong, for this we were grateful, so I asked him about his real reason to the north, he told me of your mission and how cannons were apparently being remade on my territory and in my former home where my daughter was born. So I left with Cosmos and a battalion of my troops and we met with Master's Monkey and Mantis and my daughter, together we destroyed the factory and sent the south wolves there running. I have sent this messenger to inform you the factory is gone and that Cosmos, my daughter, Monkey and Mantis left a day at max before you receive this and Cosmos said expect him within in 2 days._

 _Yours sincerely, Chief Tuk Lang,_

 _P.S the blacksmith village is in the west pack's territory, they are my close allies and I have informed them of your mission, expect Cosmos to arrive with a few extra people._

And that's all it read's" Tigress said rolling the scroll back up,

"And he's bringing an army of west pack wolves?" Jan Jon asked in his deep voice

"So it seems... wait Crane mate, why did you shiver when you Mao and Gou earlier, heh? Pat asked

"Um... let's just say I was getting some more guards and when I returned... the two had got together and I-I-I walked in... on them" Crane said embarrassed.

Everyone started laughing except, Tigress as usual. "Well I feel happy for them, they became a couple didn't they?" Ishani said at last wiping tears from her eyes as she stopped laughing.

"Well anyway we better make a camp for the others when they arri-" "Actually Master Tigress we might want to make your camp outside the village, out of view from the factory" Zeng said nervously, knowing Tigress hated being corrected or told she was wrong.

"Yes, that is a better option, okay lets go" Tigress said pinching her nose in annoyance for not thinking of that.

They all set off and made a camp a few minutes outside the village and sent Crane, Pat and Zeng to find the others. Soon enough a couple hours later a tired Xiao ran into the camp with a sleeping Viper and a tired Zeng on his shoulders followed by Ja-ree, Gou and Mao, they were panting like crazy, he put the two smaller creatures down and fell on his back. "Ey Xiao what's wrong" Po asked.

"There's an army of Black wolves heading this way, atleast a 1000, so I picked up viper and ran, then Zeng found me and I picked him up and ran here" He said tired and panting, but what happened next he did not expect everyone started laughing, "Xiao, those are the west pack most likely, there here to help us" Jan Jon said.

"WHAT" Xiao shouted loud enough for Shifu in the valley of peace miles away to hear. "Actually we might want to extend this clearing for the soldiers" Ishani said, looking round at their small clearing, it was big, but only big enough for the group already here, the others looked round and agreed... well except viper who was still sleeping. Everyone who could set to work punching tree's down, kicking them clean off their stumps, and many other ways, until they had a clearing big enough to build another village, just then Pat landed in the middle of the group and said in an upper class aussie accent "Ladies and gentleman I present, the western Army" he said pointing his left wing towards the trees, everyone looked but saw nothing at first, until hundreds of black wolves wearing black steel armour seemingly appeared from nowhere, the shadows the night casted helped them blend in, they all immediately set to work building their own tents, but a single wolf with a black crown and cape approached the group,

"I am Chief Jiang, Leader of the West pack, I understand those horrid weapons are being remade on my territory" His voice was ferocious but soothing at the same time

"Yes that is correct, but we are still awaiting our friends who just destroyed the factory in the north packs territory" Ishani spoke up

"I know this leopardess and we are willing to wait, I had a message sent to the mayor, he has now closed the village off, no one is to leave the village due to a war with bandits going on" he smiled.

the wolves finished their tents and as night approached they retreated into their tents for sleep, leaving the group along in the middle f their huddle of tents,

"So Gou, Mao I heard Crane found you guys... Together" Pat said mischievously with a huge grin on his beak.

They both blushed and said "Nothing happened" hurriedly, "Oh really, we'll our source says something did" Jan Jon laughed with everyone else,

"We were just... Talking then" Gou started but he couldn't speak, he couldn't find his voice with all these nerves.  
"Yeah talking then we... uh.. kissed and yeah that was it" Mao said, she was sweating arrows and blushing red as a cherry

"Oh rea-" Pat went to say but was cut off by a whip to the head from Viper "enough" she said sternly "OW Viper why did you do that", "Sorry but mantis always makes dirty jokes so I whip his head with my tail, it was instinct as Mantis wasn't here and your making jokes like him"

"Fine" Pat said knowing he couldn't argue with that, "Well anyway were all happy for you right guys", everyone nodded in agreement either because, they actually were... or they feared Viper's tail.

The next morning, at the crack of dawn, everyone woke up to a loud horn. "WHOA" Po shouted, they all came out their tents to see the wolf troops already out and I full armour, "Hey look they have their own version of the Gong" Gou said, everyone looked at him as he talked and noticed something, "Gou why is Mao sneaking out your tent" Jan Jon asked, Gou looked horrified at being caught while everyone else just laughed or tried to keep their laughs in "AH YOU OX, why do you have eyes of an eagle" Gou said

"It's a gift, what can I say" the ox laughed

"Well we better get ready Cosmos should be here soon" Tigress said trying to save the couple from embarrassment but also change the the topic and get back to the mission.

"I'm already here and congrats Gou" Cosmos said walking out the woods followed by Mantis, Monkey and Mei Lang.

"You know you the letter said you'd arrive with the army" Po said...

"Well we would have but... IT WAS MONKEY'S FAULT" Cosmos said hurriedly

"My fault your the one who made us take a wrong turn"

"GUYS" Tigress shouted, even the stone cold soldiers of the west stopped what they were doing "We can move on the factory now so lets alert the Chief" She said sternly glaring at Cosmos"

The others went to alert the Chief but Tigress waited for her and Cosmos to be alone, "Cosmos good luck" Ishani whispered in his ear as he tried to walk past Tigress but she grabbed his arm and said "WAIT"

Ishani gave him an encouraging nod as he watched her leave them,

"What do you want stripes" Cosmos said sternly,

"Your trust back" She said softly trying to be nice and fulfil her promise to the group, she then noticed the crack in his mask from before was gone

"My Trust... you want my trust, I gave you a chance to keep my trust but you threw it away, I could of just teleported again and took the mask but I wanted to see what you wanted to do, you made the wrong choice, we have nothing to talk about" Cosmos said angrily taking his arm from her grip, but she grabbed him again

"What do I have to do to get it back" she asked softly, she really wanted to shout at him and punch him and beat him into giving her another chance.. but that wouldn't go so well.

"Fine you want it back so much, fine, tell me something, you never told anyone else, and it has to have a VERY significant value of secret at this very moment."

"Bu-But... I don't know any" she lied

"You got any crush's or relationships" he asked casually

"NO... yes, but not a word okay" Tigress said blushing, flattening his ears to her head, "I-I... have, some feelings... fo-for.. Po" She whispered

"What was that" Cosmos asked

"I have feelings for... Po" she whispered a little louder

"Once more"

"I LOVE PO" she said sadly

"Good enough you have some of my trust back now lets go join the others for the battle"


	20. Chapter 20

**In 6 days of the first chapter being up in December, we have reached 700 views and 150 visitors, now in the 2 days since new years we have reached 136 views and 121 visitors, I checked all the stats and I have seen around 70-100 of you are keeping up with the story, for this I thank you all, it has been an amazing eight days of writing for you.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE**

 **Now Chapter 20, there will be 1-5 more chapters after this, we are nearing the end my friends, check out my profile after this and see my future story plans, and think carefully I will be asking you which one you want after the last chapter.**

 **Once again THANK YOU, I love you all for continuing your support for this story.**

 **Also the first two Followers and Favouriters (Is this a word :P)**

 **blackdragonfic**

 **Commandoindian**

 **Thank you both :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Secrets Revealed and March of Cosmos**

"Okay Masters, Dragon warrior and Cosmos my spies have returned, there are southern and eastern wolves in the village, and they all come and go from the factory, My spies also say there numbers rival our own, a small group of 300 Eastern and 1500 southern, they, outnumbers us yes but my troops are the most skilled after the northern troops as much as I hate to admit it. But with you all on our side we can claim victory." The Chief said bowing to the masters

"Thank you Chief, this is most helpful" Tigress said, the chief stood and turned to ready his men, it was still early morning, around two hours since they woke up

"Eastern wolves, what are they doing here? wasn't there pack all hunted and imprisoned?" Mantis asked

"Yes they were but not all were imprisoned" Tigress said, she looked over at Cosmos could see worry in his eyes, Everyone saw where Tigress was looking and could see the worry aswell, Ishani stood up and went and sat on the log next to Cosmos, "Cosmos what's wrong?", Cosmos snapped out his thoughts at Ishani's voice, "Huh?"

"Your eyes, you look worried" Po said

"Very worried at that" Mei Lang said

"I got a feeling.." Cosmos said looking at the ground

"What feeling?" Jan Jon said

"That something very bad is going to happen"

"Uh-oh" Ja-ree said **(I forgot about him XD so I went back and put him in chapters, 16, 18 and 19 hahaha)**

"But this bad feeling, is making me think I should tell you the truth, incase someone doesn't come back"

"What Truth" Tigress asked menacingly raising an eyebrow

"My truth" Cosmos said,

"Well go ahead and don't worry we'll forgive you if it's anything bad" Po said

"Depends mate, if he turns out to be some warlord tyrant I ain't" Pat joked

"hehehe, well... where should I start?" Cosmos said

"Showing us your whole face and telling us your real name" Tigress said

"TIGRESS" Ishani shouted,

"No no no, she's right" Cosmos slowly took his helmet off and set it down on the bench, everyone looked at him for awhile, he had the same eeyes, but his jaw line had become more square and his brown hair had grown longer, "My real name is Kian and I don't actually remember my second name"

"Okay I got a question" Mantis said jumping up and down "Yes Mantis"

"What are you and where did you come from?"

"Okay... this is one of my other powers, but I can travel dimensions, and I'm a human"

"Dimensions?" Po asked

"I read the 1000 Scrolls of Kung Fu, dimensions are different reality's where different things and events have taken place changing that reality" Tigress said

"Exactly... I think, but anyway I can travel them, and in my dimension, believe it not your species of animal, are how do I say this... some like cats, dogs, turtles, lizards, snakes, fish, horses, donkeys and some other animals, we keep as pets because in my dimension you guys are lover lifeforms that live in the jungles, forest deserts or our homes" what's a pet?" Viper asked, "Its a domestic animal that we keep in our homes, we look after them, feed them, love them, usually brought for kids to play with and learn about animals"

"You didn't mention some of our species, Human" Tigress said "Oh... crap.. okay in my dimension you guys live in the wilds and hunt for food which is usually other animals, but... before I say this promise not to attack me" She nodded "In my dimension there are bad people called poachers, they hunt and kill certain animals, for their fur, bones, meat and other things, Wolves in my country went extinct, Pandas are on the brink of extinction along with most big cats. "Tigress was glaring at Cosmos with eyes of pure hate "Big Cats?" Ishani asked, yeah.. um you see Mao, she's what a small domestic cat would look like, but big cats are, Lions, Tigers, leopards, Jaguars, panthers, that sort of feline's.

"You said wolves in your country went extinct" Mei Lang asked, "Yeah they were all hunted down years ago, atleast 10 generations ago, but there are hundreds more in the world, you got grey wolves, white wolves, and that in America and other places"

"But there are these things called reserves were people find your species, sedate you then take you there to help you... uh.. repopulate and save your species" everyone looked a little shocked for bit.

"anyway we went of track a bit" you said dimension traveling was one power what are the others?" Po asked, "Well you know my immortality and the last is the thing that lets me create things with my mind for example.. " _I need a... You know what screw it, give me a tiger like I saw in that zoo one time"_

The group gasped as a cat of some sort made from transparent gold appeared, "What is this" Jan Jon asked, "This is my dimension's tiger" Tigress looked a little surprise, "That's what I would look like in your dimension?" "Yep"

for the next few minutes he made the animals from his dimension of his friends in this one. "Wow, that was weird, I mean I'm even smaller in your dimension" Mantis said.

"Okay Cosmos, or Kian, whatever, what about that golden glowing thing that gives you immeasurable strength, and allows you to teleport" Ja-ree said

"Firstly keep calling me Cosmos it's what your used to, and that is Andy's power" they all looked confused "Who?" Po asked "Oh right you see there's a spirit in my head who helps me control and learn about my powers in a way but that is Andy controlling my body when my eyes glow golden, and when I teleport I ask him in my mind and he teleports me there"

Just then Chief Jiang walked in "We are ready to move in on the factory and attack"

"Okay lets go" Cosmos said quickly putting his helmet back on before the Chief saw him.

They followed the General and found themselves at the head of the army, with four blocks of 250 troops lined up behind them, "Okay Men, It's time to end these cannon makers and end the cannon era forever LETS GO MEN MARCH" and they were off the warriors were all of at a jog with the army jogging behind them, down the paths towards the village. " _This is it, time to end these cannons and enjoy the next three months of being here peacefully"_ Cosmos thought

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 20, I'm going to get to work on 21 right away, and remember check my profile and check out my future story plans.**

 **Once again thank you for the support, LOVE YOU ALL**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all, got straight onto this after I finished 20, anyway Hope you Enjoy.**

 **Thank you for all the support once again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 War and Enemy Revealed**

The warriors led the army through the village at a jog heading straight for the Factory, a couple eastern and southern wolves saw them coming and ran away but a few crossbow wielding wolves in the first column stopped them with some well shot arrows, "Don't worry people, those wolves are remaking Shen's cannons they must be stopped don't worry people your all safe" The Chief shouted as people ran into the nearest building, this eased the people a little, but only a little.

After a few more dead eastern and southern wolves and few minutes of jogging they reached the warehouse. "Positions" Chief Jiang shouted, the first Block split into a double line, shoulder to shoulder one behind another, they had shields and spears, linked there shields and poked the spears through and over, making a spiky wall, the second and third blocks which were all archers and crossbowmen stood behind them ready to shoot over, the last block which were all sword men split into two groups and went to the ends of the walls to guard them. Our warriors stood behind the barrier of troops and shields with the Chief, "I Must join my men, feel free to join the fight but please split yourselves evenly and if my men get broken through, defend them until that hole is filled."

"Yes sir" and "yes Chief" were all the warriors could say. "FIRE" The Chief shouted and all his archers fired, fire arrows at the stone and wood building, This set some of the factory on fire but then eastern wolves and southern wolves suddenly burst through multiple set's of double doors and charged the barrier, some had axes others, stood still and fired there arrows over, but the western archers shot over the barrier and the sky went black with arrows as they rained down onto the charging wolves, hundreds died, but they weren't over yet, another wave, the ones at the front who managed to make it to the shields were pushed by their team who were to eager to kill onto the awaiting spears, once the wolves were trying to fight and climb over the shields the two groups of swords men on each side of the wall flanked round soon the east and south troops were trapped between the spiked wall and the swords of the west troops, Cosmos and the other followed the wolves round and helped finish off the enemy, blood stained the ground, swords and axes littered the floor, corpses piled up. But then an all too familiar voice rung out "My My My, look at this, its the panda..."

Even Cosmos knew this voice, he had heard it so many times back home when he was 15 and watching a movie with the little kids... Kung Fu Panda 2.

Everyone looked shocked to see... SHEN standing atop a cannon and more wolves atleast a couple more thousand stood behind him. "YOUR DEAD, I KILLED YOU" Po shouted, enraged, remembering all that Peacock had done to him and his friends. "No but you gave it your best shot, PANDA... And you Fox, your the one who destroyed my factories and freed the slaves in Chang's"

"OPEN FIRE" Chief Jiang shouted and once again the sky went black with arrows, but these were fire arrows, Shen simply stood there and pulled out feather blades and deflected the arrows that would land on him, but his wolves weren't so lucky, the arrows must of killed around 300 but the fires spread from the clothes and fur of the dead wolves to even more, the wolves panicked as burning wolves ran at them shouting "HELP ME", but it was too late and all they were doing was setting fire to their friends and comrade's, "ARCHER FIRE AT WILL" Chief Jiang shouted "EVERYONE ELSE HOLD THE LINE" his men arranged themselves "CHARGE" Shen shouted, his forces must have lost a quarter of its troops but they still charged, right into more arrows, spears and shields, and of course Kung Fu Masters, Cosmos, Jiang and his army.

One of the bloodiest battles in China's history, even the wolves history ensued, Wolves killing wolves, Kung fu masters taking on entire squads by themselves, Cosmos walking and slashing at the wolves like a walk in the park. Shen was would throw his feather blades at any wolves who dared attack him, but he knew he was loosing, so he fired his cannon into the crowds of wolves and Kung Fu masters. "DIE" he shouted maniacally, Po saw Shen light the cannon with his claws, "HE'S FIRING THE CANNONS" he shouted as loud as he could, everyone heard him and turned to look at the cannon, even Shen's wolves stopped to look... right before a cannon blasted a crowd of 50 wolves to oblivion, panic ensued but the battle still continued, Shen fired another shot and another, and another, and another, his own soldiers fled in terror at the thought of either facing their own master and his cannon plus the western wolf army, this left Shen alone as Wolves and our warriors charged him, he killed a lot of wolves before Jiang shouted "Retreat Men, we must leave him to the Dragon warrior" the wolves fled leaving, our warriors alone with Shen.

"Ah so you are the new runts the master council sent to the Jade Palace to learn" he laughed looking at the eight unfamiliar faces before him "and you, you destroyed 3 of my factories, but you six, so nice to see you again, have many nightmares of me Hummm?" he laughed again. "GET HIM" Po shouted, they all charged him but he would simply fling them back and attack the next, once they had all been flung back Tigress had an idea "If we can keep him in the same spot for a minute we can use the cannon to kill him"

"Okay lets, do it, Monkey, Mantis you guys are on the cannon" Po said... in a very serious tone which was unusual for him.

"Guys when your ready to fire signal me and I'll fight him even if I'm in the way of the shot you can still take it as you know I'm immortal" Cosmos said

They all nodded and broke the little huddle, Monkey and Mantis snuck away as the others charged Shen, "hahaha this fight is amusing me and this time it's actually fair hahaha" the white peacock laughed, his red eyes shining bright. they fought him around 2 minutes when Monkey signalled Cosmos who walked up to She, the others knew this meant back off it's cannon time, Cosmos brought up his swords and duelled the Peacock who brought out spear sword thingy **(I watched that scene again and I couldn't tell what it was)** Cosmos had an idea _"Andy, what's the most Lethal ground vehicle I have ever seen?" "An APC in the British museum of war"_ **(Not sure if it's a real place or not)** _"Good can I have one please"_ A Golden transparent APC started to build itself round Cosmos, Shen looked on in awe and shock, Cosmos then drove the APC at Shen who Kept dodging, _"Damn it he keeps moving and I got to keep him still"_ Cosmos made the APC disappear and charged Shen they stood still and duelled.

Mantis found the Lighting stick and lit the long fuse, that was the only unused one they could find, it was a 30 second fuse. But Shen knew of their plan but didn't know of Cosmos' immortality, he then flung Cosmos towards the cannon and shouted "You think I can't here someone putting a fuse in my cannon and relocating it. YOU FOOLS" Monkey and Mantis were trying desperately to keep Shen in their sights, now they know how those wolves felt when Po was on the roofs of Gongmen city and they were trying to shoot him, they had 10 seconds

Ishani rushed forwards as the others laid on the ground with minor cuts and were tired... 9

Shen To busy to notice her, she's 5 foot away... 8

She tackles him to the ground... 7

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN" Shen shouts, monkey aims the cannon at Shen waiting hoping Ishani gets off... 6

Cosmos stands up and see's Ishani struggle with Shen on the ground... 5

"Ishani" he shuts and runs towards them... 4

Ishani shouts "I'm sorry Cosmos" she still Pins a now desperate Shen to the Ground... 3

Cosmos is 10 foot away... 2

He dives at them and grabs trying to reach Ishani... 1

He's 3 foot away, almost within touching distance... 0

The cannon fired, it was all so fast, Cosmos managed to grab Ishani and pull her close... but explosion engulfed them.

"NOOO" everyone shouts...

* * *

 **And there is chapter 21, hope you enjoyed... except the last bit... I WANT TEARS LOL**

 **Anyway 22 Is the last one and it will be up tonight... now remember my profile go to it and read my profile description at the tops and check my future story plans.**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**So the final chapter, were here at last... well it's been good so far guys, but what do you think leave a review after you read this, let me know what you think of the story, after the reviews, there will be an author's note chapter, tomorrow night on the 03/01/2016 (Sunday the 3rd of January) so leave your reviews quick :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Saying Goodbye and Love Blossoms in death.**

"NOOOO" Everyone shouted, they rushed forwards but what they found was horrific, a very surely dead and mangled Shen with atleast a million burns.

And Cosmos, his gold armour darker than usual, almost a dull yellow, covered in ash, holding Ishani in his hands, her fur was burned, she was bleeding badly.

"Oh no" Viper whispered, Cosmos was crying they could see his tears come from his helmet, "Come on Ishani your strong you can pull through this" he cried rocking her gently in his arms. "Cos-Cosmos..." she whispered barely loud enough for them to hear, but they heard, "I'm here Ishani, I'm here" "Cosmos, I love you with all my heart and I know you feel the same way about me" her voice was nothing but a broken whisper, she had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were filled with sorrow.. but also love. "Cosmos, your immortal, you would have outlived me anyway, and you can't spend all eternity grieving over me, you can find another Love, you can fill your heart with another, I will always be in your heart and I will welcome her in.. your a good guy Cosmos but remember I love you.. now let me see your face on more time... my strength is growing weak" se asked crying, he removed his helmet and his eyes... well one good eye was bloodshot and he was crying as well,

"Come on Goldy Smile" He smiled at her "There it i-is..." her eyes closed and she went limp "Ishani come on.. please no... Not like this"

The army of the western wolves had returned and had seen the whole thing "Cosmos we are truly sorry for your loss, with your permission, we would like to send a messenger to every village and city to tell of her heroic deeds"

He didn't respond, "Chief thank you for your help but please give us a while" Po said sadly, "Come on buddy we'll take her body to the Valley of Peace and bury her there" Mantis said, Cosmos just nodded and picked her body up bridal style, her head hanging over his arm and her arm falling down.

"Chief do you have any coffins" Tigress asked, letting her sadness show, "yes Master Tigress" he returned a few minutes later with a few men carrying the coffin in a cart. Cosmos gently placed her in and turned to the Chief, "Thank you Chief and you may send your messengers"

That was the last thing Cosmos said for the next three months.

Three months and a week had passed, Cosmos hadn't said a word after speaking to the chief they had brought Ishani back to the Valley where the streets were lined with villagers who began to throw flowers and say prayers, or say sorry for your loss when Cosmos passed, a week later the villagers began work on a statue, other people from other Villages came, from all over, the saw the statue being built and sent word back to their own villages, soon, almost every village had a statue exactly like the one in the Valley of Peace.

Cosmos stayed in his room most the time and only came out when he was hungry, or when he went to meditate under the Statue of Ishani.

The Statue was made of bronze, iron, steel and gold. it showed Ishani with a happy smile on her face, stood next to a Cosmos with his helmet off and his arm round her waist. on the bottom of the statue was her last words.. the entire conversation she had with Cosmos.

 **This statue is devoted to Ishani Ling  
who saved China by sacrificing herself so that  
Shen the peacock could be ended.  
** **  
Her last words  
** Cosmos, I love you with all my heart and I know you feel the same way about me,  
Cosmos, your immortal, you would have outlived me anyway, and you can't spend all eternity grieving over me, you can find another Love,  
you can fill your heart with another, I will always be in your heart and I will welcome her in..  
your a good guy Cosmos but remember I love you.. now let me see your face on more time... my strength is growing weak.  
Come on Goldy Smile, There it is.

The Villagers knew not to interrupt Cosmos when he meditated, the only reason he meditated was because Shifu had suggested he do it after a week of him being silent. and it seemed to be working for him, but he knew his time to leave was getting closer, maybe a few hours then he could leave, He heard voices and a scream he followed the noises and found a young lion couple in an alley way with crocs pointing swords at them, one croc grabbed the lioness and said "Now give us your money or she gets it" he laughed, "But I don't have any I spent it all on our date" the lion pleaded, Upon hearing this Cosmos winced and remembered that he and Ishani never even got to go on a date.

"Too bad lad, your girl gets the swor- *ACK* he looked down to see a golden blade going through his chest, the sword was pulled out and the croc dropped his sword he turned and saw his two accomplices lying on the ground unconscious, Cosmos hadn't killed them otherwise they'd scream, "Your, Your the Golden Warrior" the croc wheezed, he then collapsed onto the ground and bled out, Cosmos helped the lioness up and signalled for the two to follow him, two rhino guards passed the alley without looking and Cosmos ran out and banged his foot against the floor making the guards turn, he then pointed down the alley as the two lions emerged, the Rhino's went down the alley and found the crocs "Thanks Golden Guy" the rhino said.

"Who are you?" the lion asked, he signalled for them to follow again as he sheathed his swords, they followed him to the statue. he then pointed to the plaque with the words on, they read it and looked at him "Your Cosmos" the lioness asked, he nodded "sorry for your loss, Ishani grew up in our village, we were friends with her in primary school" the lion said. "Well thank you Cosmos and we wish you the best of luck" the lioness said and they both bowed, Cosmos bowed back and walked up the stairs to the palace, in his mind he was saying _"Andy how much longer till I can go home"_ _"2 hours from now" Andy's voice came._

He made it to the stop of the stairs, he opened the gates into the arena then proceeded up the second set of stairs to the palace. When he entered he found the others training, in their couples. Since everyone saw the heartbreak Ishani and Cosmos had they had all admitted their feelings for one another, Po asked Tigress out, Mao and Gou got engaged, Mantis found a butterfly girl, Viper and crane got together and Mei Lang and Pat had started dating.

they all stopped their training when he walked in, "Ey Cosmos" Po said, Cosmos just waved and went over to the wooden warriors and started to slash them up into splinters while everyone watched, Shifu emerged from the corner and said "Cosmos, did something happen in the village? your killing the dummies faster than usual."

He hated how Shifu could see even the smallest clues of emotion, Cosmos nodded "well what" Shifu asked, everyone had got used to Cosmos charades, Cosmos grabbed Ja-ree and a curved sword from the weapons rack and gave him the sword, he then got Po and Tigress to stand still with their hands up he then pointed to Ja-ree and held up 3 fingers,

"Three croc bandits held up a couple?" Mantis asked, Cosmos nodded, "WOOHOO I GOT IT RIGHT FIRST TIME HAND OVER THOSE COOKIES MONKEY" Mantis shouted jumping up and down. "Well did you capture or kill them?" Tigress asked as she and Po walked back to where they were before, Ja-ree put the sword back. Cosmos got three of the undamaged wooden warriors, he place them in a triangle shape he cut one on half and left the other two. "one dead two captured" Mantis said, again Cosmos nodded, "Whoo baby I am killing it today".

"Okay Cosmos but there's something else going on today isn't there" Shifu smiled, Cosmos looked shocked and nodded slowly

"Well what is it" Shifu asked mischievously, he didn't know what it was but he knew Cosmos would have to speak to tell them.

Cosmos looked confused before he then coughed twice and said in a raspy voice "Today *Cough* is the day I can leave this dimension" "YOU SPOKE" everyone except Shifu said, "Well Cosmos how much longer" "2 hours".

The next two hours were a blur, they all went down to the village and made the announcement, he thanked the village for starting the trend of the statue's and for letting him patrol there streets, as the speech was ending, he heard a voice _"We can leave now" it was Andy's_

He spoke to the crowd "well it seems I can leave now" Cosmos said, after a tearful hug and a few promises saying he'd visit again and that they would keep safe so he wouldn't have to bury anyone else. " _Andy Take me home"_

He suddenly felt himself being lifted up as a familiar Golden vortex surrounded him and he was gone, he closed his eyes and opened them to find himself in the vortex again... but something was different.

* * *

 **And the story is complete, i know the ending's a little eeeehhhh but yeah.**

 **Anyway thank you for all the support you guys have shown, and also go to my profile and check out my future stories, then chose which one you want me to work on next, then leave your review with the name of your chosen story and which ever one has the most I'll do next, I'll start the story Tuesday night 02/01/2016 (Tuesday, 2nd of January. P.s if you want the unnamed one just put The Unnamed one**

 **Thank you all so much for reading the story.**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	23. Problems

**Hi all, I'm having some issues, I can't view reviews on my own or anyone else's stories, Not sure if it's glitching out or something, but I have tried checking reviews on this and other stories for the past 5 hours. so please forgive me while I try to get this problem sorted.**

* * *

 **Okay... yeah I'm GLITCHED, I have tried to get it fixed but I still see reviews on my own or another author's stories. I ask tat if you do want to vote for the next story that you please private message me as that is actually working**


	24. Author's note and stuff

**Author's Announcements/Note**

Hi all, Mr Foxer here, Only got a few things to saytoday.

Number one, I would like you all for reading the story and giving me so much support with your messages. Especially as this is my first ever fanfic.

Number Two, I would like to say writing this story wasn't easy, most the chapters you see are the 3rd-7th version, I restarted them a lot, over the holidays I have been basically working non stop. The reason for this was because this was my first fanfic and I wanted to make a good impression on you guys, the readers, and from the messages I receive, it shows I made a good impression thank you, also I have read stories on the site where they aren't updated until around every few weeks, I didn't want to be like that, that's why I finished the story in under two weeks.

Number Three... The announcement on which story I will be writing next, the first chapter will no longer be up Tuesday night, but Tomorrow night :D you want to know which story... are you sure... okay the sequel to this one will be next so look out for Cosmos: Return of the Fox... A little weird for a name if I do say so myself, but what do you guys think?

Now the story will involve other dimensions, But the KFP one will still be there and there will be a new OC enemy there, but there will be another main dimension, not saying what, but both will be equally important and for the first few chapters it may seem like I'm neglecting the KFP dimension but don't worry I'm not okay?

Well those are the announcements and stuff so yeah, hope you enjoyed the story.

Mr Foxer signing off


End file.
